First Day of School
by ShawtyGirl
Summary: G!P Santana and Puck are the new students at Mckinely High. They're both badass and not to mention players, but Santana can't seem to get this one particular girl out of her head, so what happens when the blonde is dating the quarterback?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Santana P.O.V

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

ARGH I hate Mondays. I roll over my king-size bed to the other side to attend my alarm clock which has woken me up, I hit the top of the device to switch it off. After I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I look at the time, it's 7:30.

Great, time to get up.

After grabbing a clean towel from the back of the bathroom door and placing it over the sink, I jump in the shower for nearly 20 minutes while just thinking about what my new school is going to be like. The only thing I know about it, is that it's called McKinley High and our old school Carmel High used to be rivals with them.

Once I finish drying myself, I walk over to my wardrobe to get changed. I decided to wear a leather jacket with a white v-neck top, black skinny jeans and my black with a hint of white Adidas high tops.

I like to think of myself as a kind of badass because I got the attitude to go with it.

Once I have finished getting changed, I walk over to stand in front of the mirror to brush my hair. I have black raven hair that flows over my shoulders and luckily for me it's naturally wavy, so I don't have to spend to much time with it. Now happy with the way I look, I head downstairs where my Mami was making breakfast. When I get there I see her hovering over the stove while Puck was sitting on one of the seats which are scattered around the kitchen island.

"Hola mami, Puck" I acknowledge them both.

"Hola mija, Are you hungry? I'm cooking bacon and eggs" She questions.

"Yeah Starving, thanks mom"

"So Puckerman, nervous for today or what?" I ask.

Puck and I have been friends since birth, his parents and mine were close until Pucks was killed by a drink driver in a car accident. We were all devastated, but soon through love and support we all managed to overcome their deaths and move on with our lives. He now lives with us since we are like family to him and my mami is like his second mother. Also I don't mind because we are like brother and sister and we always look out for each other.

"Nah not really just want to see what fine looking ladies will be there" He spoke with a mouthful of food and winked.

"Yeah me too, but don't think you have a chance when I'm there. You know they love me" I tease with a smirk on my lips.

Me and Puck are always competitive when it comes to women, back at our old high school we were know as notorious womanizers. We love the ladies and they love us so who are we to deny them right?

"Please you know these girls can't resist these beauties" He says while flexing his muscles.

I pretend to gag while my mother shakes her head and laughs.

We continue with small talk as we finish our breakfast.

"I think it's time for you two to head to school now don't you think?" Mami says, looking at the watch on her wrist.

Me and Puck groan but agree anyway and start to make our way to the front door.

"Bye mami" I said as Puck and I gave her a hug.

"Yeah bye mama Lopez"

"Have a good day and I want you on your best behaviour" She tells us and hugs us back.

We both chuckle and head for the front door with our helmets in hand. The both of us decided to take our motorbikes for today, We both have super bikes. I have a matte black Yamaha R1, While Puck has an all red Ducati. One of our favourite things in the world is our bikes, along with cars and of course our women.

"Yo Lopez you ready to scout out some fresh meat?" Puck asks when he puts on his helmet and sits on his bike.

"You knows it" I reply.

We both get on our bikes and turn over the engine. They're both pretty loud bikes and we rev the throttle to warm them up. A couple more revs and we're ready. We pull out of the drive way and make our way down the road to our new school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After about 10 minutes riding on the road we pulled up to a big building that had the words 'William McKinley High School' on it, so we assumed we had reached our destination. We both pull in to parking spaces for our bikes and turn our engines off.

While looking at the front of the school, a few people stopped and stared at us but we didn't bother paying much attention to them. Either they knew who we were already or it was because we pulled up on our bikes.

_**BRING BRINGG BRINGGG**_

Right on time, me and Puck both take our helmets off and walk in through the entrance doors side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana P.O.V

With our motorbike helmets in hand we walk through the halls like any another day, not really thinking about the stares we are getting as new kids on the block. Yes we might be new to this school but we have a few friends that are from here.

While walking trying to find the front office, Puck and I are doing our best at scouting on what McKinley High has to offer us with the ladies and to be honest they're is some fine looking hunnies around. Some I know which will be screaming my name later on through the year, because let's face it no one can resist my Lopez charm.

"Yo San, You seeing what I'm seein'? Look at all these girls." Puck asks, still looking at some girls that are passing and giving them a cheeky grin each time.

"I know what you mean, there are some girls here with potential. I think I'm gonna like this school. There's clunge left, right and center" I reply with a smile on my lips while checking out a few girls in what look like cheer leading outfits. Damn those shirt skirts.

A few more minutes of walking and eyeing up some more students we finally reach the main office, once we get there we are met with this old women who has grey hair and glasses (she looks like she could possibly be in her 50's but hard to tell) sorting out things on her desk.

Puck clears his throat to get her attention, which it certainly does because she looks at us with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, can I help you?" She questions in a bitter tone.

_'Moody bitch'_

"Hi Miss, me and my friend are new here and we was wondering if you can hand us our timetables for our classes please?" I answer.

While waiting a couple of seconds after my reply she gets out of her chair and asks with an annoyed tone

"Your names?"

Puck and I just looked at each other thinking _'What the fuck is this bitches problem' _but still manage to introduce ourselves.

"Santana Lopez and this here is Noah Puckerman"

"But everybody calls me puck" He added cheekily.

_'Jesus Christ, is he actually trying to flirt with the old bint? Ew I swear sometimes this boy has no standards when it comes to women'_

After a few minutes of awkward silence and some shuffling of papers the women comes walking over and hands us both a couple of sheets of paper. One with a map and the other with what looks like our timetables.

"Here you go, If you get lost there is a map to help you and also a table with your lessons" She says as she turned around and went back to stacking paper.

"Thanks so much for being such a big help...bitch" I whisper the last bit under my breath.

When she stopped what she was doing and was about to turn around and face us, me and Puck also turned around and started to stroll around the halls looking for our classes.

"Jesus, what's up with her?" Puck asks.

"Moody cow most probably just needs her cob webs cleaned that's all" I respond with a chuckle.

"Yeah, though to be fair she isn't bad looking for her age if we're being honest"

I stop walking and stare at him with a look of disgust on my face, he notices and turns back to look at me.

"What?" He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Puck what is wrong with you? We are at a new school with new snatch and you're eyeing up some old women that looks old enough to be your great-grand mother"

"You know I have a thing for MILFS though, I mean they're experienced as hell and they'll do it in the kinkiest of places"

"Anyway didn't you fuck someone older than you?" He continues.

"Yes but she was like 4 years older not someone who is most likely going through menopause, I mean that's just vile." I tell him straight.

"Hmm yeah, I suppose you're right! I mean I saw a few hotties earlier" He smirks at me.

We carry on walking through the halls.

After a few minutes Puck finally found his Maths class which leaves me on my tod looking for the Spanish classroom that I am supposed to be attending right now.

"Great, now I'm lost" I whispered under my breath.

Just when I spun around on my heal to head the other way someone bumped into me making me go flying down to the floor on my ass and back while dropping my helmet in the process.

"Arghh, What the fuck are you doing? Watch were your going next time!" I said with a groan and a bit of aggravation to my voice.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana P.O.V

"I'm fine just watch where you're going next time!" I respond.

I was planning to get up but when I looked to see who I collided with I was met with the most pair of beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

_'I'm dreaming, right?'_

The girl who's name I have yet to learn is now straddling me.

I take in the rest of her appearance. She has full plump red lips that just look so kissable mmm, her hair is blonde and is in a high ponytail and she has the perfect nose.

After a couple of seconds staring the blonde cleared her throat distracting me from looking at the rest of her.

"I am sorry, I should have watched where I was going but I was looking at-"

_'Oh my god that voice, so sweet and husky. I wonder what she sounds like when she's panting for air and moaning...mmmh hot!'_

Halfway through the girls rambling I propped myself up on to my elbows and cut-off her off.

"It got dirty and I guess I got distracted, you're not hurt-"

"Hey I'm fine honestly, it's not the first time this has happened" I said with one of my best smiles.

While I was talking I decided to play it risky by rubbing both of the blonds thighs up and down with my hands in a soothing way. I know I just met her but she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Well as long as you're okay" she said with her own gorgeous smile showing her perfect row of white teeth.

Looking between us both, I noticed that she didn't decide to move of my waist and didn't mention my hands.

"Sooo... do you know where the Spanish classroom is?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Oh yes of course, follow me I'm in that class too!" she answered sounding a little a little embarrassed when she looked at the position we were in.

While the girl was getting up off my lap I couldn't help feel that she grinded her ass down by my lower region. Whether it was on accident or purpose I don't know, but I know for sure I had to hold back a moan when I felt my cock twitch in my pants.

Once she got off and stood up she offered me a hand which I gladly took.

After I got up off the floor I walk over to my helmet to pick it up, I checked it to make sure there's no dents or cracks on it. A few minor scratches but not really noticeable.

"If you follow me, I can show you to the class. By the way I'm Quinn Fabray Head Cheerleader" She says proudly.

Ah so that's her name. Also that was when I first noticed she was wearing a cheer leading uniform and my god if that was not the hottest thing I have ever seen.

_'That outfit must be great for a bit of role playing'_

"Hi there, I'm Santana Lopez and you're very beautiful" I respond with a wink.

She just laughed but I know for sure I seen a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Well if you'd like to follow me then."

She then turned around to start walking so I followed.

_'Oh lord those legs, I sure wouldn't mind them wrapped around my neck or waist'_

Turning a few corners we continued on walking in silence. My eyes began to travel up the girls legs until they stopped firmly on her ass.

_'This girl can't be real right? I mean look at her, definitely a fucking angel'_

I just can't seem to take my eyes of her she has the sexiest bum I have ever seen, it's just so big and round and every time she takes a step the skirt rides up a couple inches.

_'Thank you Jesus for allowing those skirts to be that short'_

Soon we come to a stop outside a classroom door. "So here we are, I'll go in first and if you want, you can come in behind me"

"Urm Yeah sure that's fine" I say still dazed by her.

She opens the door and walks straight through.

"Miss Fabray, Do you mind explaining to the whole class why you're- Oh who's this?"

"Sorry Mr Shue, I bumped into someone along the way...?" She turns her head towards me, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm Santana Lopez and this is my first day" I say towards who looks to be the teacher, he looks kinda weird with his butt chin.

"Well I'm Mr Shuester but everyone calls me Mr Shue, and hope you're enjoying it so far. Please come up here at the front and tell us a bit about yourself" He says with a smile on his face.

Eurgh no I don't want to do that shit.

"No thanks" I say with a smug grin and start walking off to sit at the back of the classroom on my own.

"Okay then, I'll guess we'll carry on with what we started shall we, Miss Fabray please take your seat" Mr Shue claps his hands to break the tension I just set.

I notice blondie walking to the first row and sitting down in her chair but then I notice a boys arm goes around her waist.

_'Has she got a boyfriend or something?'_

I look at the back of his head and notice he has also got blonde hair, I then notice he has what appears to be a jock jacket on the back of his chair.

From the corner of my eye I see that she turned around to look at me, I shot her a smile with a wink. She bites her lip and quickly turns back around to look at the board pretending to pay attention, but I know for sure she was blushing for a second time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana P.O.V

The only reason I decided to take Spanish is because it's an easy grade for me. I suppose it was gods gift to me when he decided to put a sexy blonde in there with me, to keep me company no doubt.

_**Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz**_

While staring out the window of the classroom to drone out whatever it is the teacher is talking about I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it out and put it in my lap so the teacher can't see.

**Incoming Text from: _Puck_**

_'I wonder if he's got anyone's number yet'_

_**From Puck:** _**S'up Lopez, Got your eye on anyone?**

**_To Puck:_ I'll admit there's a few hotties here that could be of use later on but right now I kind of got my eye on this blonde girl in my class, why? You got any action?**

_**From Puck:** _**Nope not yet, got a few girls numbers but going to try something new ;)**

_**To Puck:**_ **Oh yea? What's that then?**

**_From Puck:_** **Well my maths teacher is one hot shit so I'm going to try my chances! You know I can't resist the brunettes.**

I look back up to make sure that the teacher hasn't caught me. He hasn't, he has his back turned and is writing something on the board.

**_To Puck:_ haha well I wish goodluck to you Puck, I can't see her going for you with that squirrel on your head. You need a new project buddy, I mean remember the last time you tried doing that? lol**

**_From Puck:_** **Cheeky! Well if it doesn't work out I'll have to change my direction to my Jewish Princess**

_**To Puck:** _**What the fuck are you talking about? 'Jewish Princess'**

**_From Puck:_ Yeah there's this short girl in my class who wants to be a broadway star or some shit like that, well anyway this girl got a little somethin' somethin' to her so I'm not going to miss this opportunity.**

I was about to reply when Mr Shue decided to interrupt me.

"Excuse me Miss Lopez, is there something that is distracting you?"

"Nope"

"You sure? Would you care to explain to the class to why being on your phone is more important than this" He says while motioning to the board with some Spanish sentences written on it.

"I don't think you would like to know sir" I replied with a grin.

"Oh no please don't let me stop you" He sounds annoyed.

And then it hit me on just how to get Quinn, I hope she takes the bait.

"Well if you insist" I say with a chuckle "me and my friend were just texting about what fine looking ladies will be lucky enough to have the pleasure of screaming our names Friday night at the party we are throwing, if you get my drift sir"

A few whistles, cheers and fist bumps had gone around the class at the mention of a party and when I looked to the front of the classroom the girl had a smile on her face.

_'She's putty in my hands'_

I then look back at the teacher who had a displeasing look on his face and I can't help but smirk, if he didn't like the answer he shouldn't of asked the question. I did warn him.

"O-okay that's enough, there are something's that you should not share with your teacher" He stuttered with a bit of embarrassment.

"Well you did ask" I mentioned with a smug grin.

"Yes and now I wish I didn't, now put your phone away and pay attention"

"Sir, Yes Sir" I said jokingly with a salute.

I lay back in my chair while putting my phone back in my pocket, Mr Shue had turned back around and continued writing. I started to copy down what he had written and had put my pen down when finished.

_**BRING BRINGG BRINGGG**_

_'Finally'_

"Right that's it for today, I'll see you guys last period tomorrow" Mr Shue dismisses the class.

Everyone started to pack away and shuffle towards the door, I done the same but instead I stayed behind to watch her leave. As I did I noticed the same boy who had his waist around her earlier was holding or hand.

I don't know for sure if they're an item, I mean for all I know he could be her gay best friend. He does have a funny walk.

After following her for a couple more minutes she stopped at what seemed like her locker, she gave the boy a quick peck on the lips and turned to open it to place her books inside. This was my chance...

"Quinn Fabray right?" I ask leaning my left shoulder on the locker facing her.

"Yes that's right" She says as she flashes me a smile.

_'Oh my fuckin' god what is it with this girl'_

"You're Santana Lopez, if I remember correctly?"

I just nod.

"Ah good, So what's up?"

"Well as you know from last period, I'm throwing a party and from our last encounter together I thought maybe we can get to know each other a bit more?" I ask with a wink.

"Our last encounter?"

"The one where you bumped into me and started to straddle my hips" I answer with a laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed about that" she says while looking down at her feet.

I lift my finger to her chin to make her look at me.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed, it's not everyday I get a beautiful girl in my lap" Her and I both chuckle.

"Well don't have any ideas now, I have a boyfriend sorry"

'_Dammit'_

"Well that's no surprise, have you seen yourself" I stated.

"Anyway I just came to ask, will you be at the party Friday?" I ask with a bit of hope.

"Hmm I don't know, Sam and I were just going to hang out" She replies a bit unsure.

"Oh come on, it's going to be one of the best parties of the year, and of course the Head cheerleader has to show up right?" I keep on trying to persuade her.

She seems nervous and I notice she bites the inside of her cheek, she takes a few seconds until she speaks up

"I suppose you're right, well what time is it?"

"Come about 8, bring alcohol and wear what you want because I guarantee you look good in just about anything"

I see her blushing and she begins to hold her bottom lip in between her teeth.

_'Well shit, this girl will be the death of me'_

"Hope to see you there princess" and with that I turn around and start walking.

_**BRING BRINGG BRINGGG**_

_'What lesson do I have now?'_

I pull out the two folded papers, one is the timetable and the other is the map, I look at the timetable first and found out I have English next.

_'fantastic...argh!'_

Since it's still the first day I look at the map hoping it'll give me some idea of where I have to go but no, it's confusing as shit.

So after a good 10 minutes, couple of wrong turns and asking for directions later I arrive at the door of my class.

I knock twice before opening the door and then a few feet away from me is a blonde teacher who is sitting at her desk, she looks at me confused.

I look her up and down and must admit she's good looking.

"Can I help you with something"

"Santana Lopez, it's my first-

"Yo Lopez, over here"

I look at the back of the classroom and see Puck waving me over.

The women just looks at me with a smile and nods her head to the direction of the seat next to him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Miss Holiday, since you two look like you already know each other you can sit by one another for the rest of the year"

I simply nod my head and start walking to the back of the class, I slouch down in my chair next to Puck with my arms crossed.

"So Lopez, a little birdie told me you're throwing a party Friday, when was you going to tell me?" He whispers and turns towards me with a questioning look.

"Oh yeah I forget" I say with a chuckle.

"Remember I said I had my eye on a blonde girl" I waited till he nodded and carried on.

"Well she has a boyfriend and so I thought a party would be a good idea to get closer to her y'know?"

"You do realise there other girls here, why you spending all this time on just one? And she got a boyfriend, man that just seems like effort to me" Puck says nonchalantly.

"I know but if you have seen her you wouldn't say that, she is fuckin' beautiful...I have never seen anyone like her. Like her voice as well, Oh my days her voice is hot! Whenever she speaks or sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth it makes me receive dirty thoughts and I just can't seem to shake them" I whisper to him truthfully.

"Damn Lopez! She must be sexy with the way you're talking about her" He replies a bit surprised.

'_Yeah she is'_

"Well put it this way, I won't kick her out of bed for farting" I answer with a playful grin at Puck who just laughs, maybe a little to loud because everyone turns around including the teacher who just glares at him. Once the laughter dies down me and Puck resume back to talking.

"So what are we going to have at this party then?" Puck whispers while leaning over to me.

"Well you're gonna ring your DJ buddy up and ask him to set up some speakers and shit in the living room, while we go off shopping for kegs and bottles of alcohol. Seem fair?" I ask him as he listens carefully.

"Hell yeah, this party is going to be off the hook man" Me and Puck fist bump and go back to talking more about the party for the rest of class.

The rest of the day goes the same, me and Puck tell everyone in our classes that they're invited on Friday as long as they'll bring beer. At lunch we met up with two of our best mates, Mike and Tina. Those two know how to party, I mean sometimes they can get more crazier than us, They might come off a bit shy at first but once you get to know them they're animals. Anyway the four of us sit down at lunch and discuss more details of the party.

_'This girl will definitely fall for me at the end of Friday night'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter will be Quinn's P.O.V**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quinn P.O.V

So today I met _The_ Santana Lopez, I've heard stories about her and I know she has a big reputation for sleeping with girls around Lima. I first noticed her when she was walking through the halls at the start of school with her buddy who has a Mohawk on his head, he looks like an idiot was my first thought. My first impression of her was that she is beautiful because let's be honest she is. I noticed that she was looking a few girls up and down when she was walking through and I knew that her reputation wouldn't change if she came to a new school.

The second time I met Santana was when I went to the toilet and on the way back to class I bumped in to her on accident. It must've been pretty hard because she fell down on her back and I fell into her lap, I obviously didn't mean too but I didn't make no effort to actually move at the time, I guess I was shocked. I don't know what came over me so I just started rambling on about how I was distracted by my uniform, Although I did notice how her hands were slowly moving to my thighs, again I made no effort to remove them.

After a few awkward seconds of her looking at me, she asked me where the Spanish classroom was and I guess that was my cue to get up off her lap. Most girls and boys knew about her extra package and for some reason that made the girls want her more, but nope not me I have a boyfriend.

However when getting off her my foot slipped which made me accidentally brush my bum at her lower region, I knew she felt it because I could feel it twitch under my touch and I knew then I had to quickly scramble of her before I embarrassed myself even more, so I regained myself and got off of her.

Afterwards I helped her up and introduced myself and asked her name, even though I already knew it I thought it would be polite to ask. She says her name compliments me on my looks, I know I shouldn't blush because of my boyfriend but us girls love it when we get complimented.

So anyway after a short conversation I decided to lead her to the lesson with me in front and her behind me. Everyday I get eyes staring at me when I'm in school but with her it was different, I could tell she was staring at me or in other words checking me out in my uniform.

The only reason I know this is because my boyfriend never fails to mention on how great my bum looks in it. He always tries to compliment me just to get me to sleep with him which by the way is not going to happen yet, I'm just not ready at the moment and being the President of the Celibacy Club I must maintain a good rep and stay pure to set an example.

After walking for a few more minutes we came to a stop at the classroom door, I told her to follow me in.

"So here we, I'll go in first and if you want to you can come in behind me"

"Urm Yeah sure that's fine" She says.

"Miss Fabray, Do you mind explaining to the whole class why you're- Oh who's this?" Mr Shue says as soon as I walk through the door.

"Sorry Sir and this is...?" I turn towards her to make her introduce herself.

"I'm Santana Lopez and this is my first day" she replies while looking at the teacher.

"Well I'm Mr Shuester but everyone calls me Mr Shue, please come up here at the front and tell us a bit about yourself" He says nicely.

"No thanks" she moves to the back to the classroom and sits down.

"Okay then, I'll guess we'll carry on with what we started shall we, Miss Fabray please take your seat" Mr Shue says after he claps his hands to get everybody's attention.

I bite my inner cheek to try not to laugh at how the Latina just embarrassed Mr Shue.

I quickly walk over to sit at my seat at the front of the class next to my boyfriend.

"Hey babe, is that who I think it is?" He questions as he puts him right arm around my waist.

"Santana Lopez, yep that's her. I bumped into her on the way back and showed her the way" I don't mention about the compliments or the awkward position we were in because I know he'll immediately become jealous.

"I wonder why she decided to transfer?" he keeps asking still intrigued by her.

_'Though I don't blame him, She seems like a mystery'_

"Most probably just looking for new girls to bang, she knows how to get anyone in to bed with her when she wants. I'll need to ask her for a few pointers" He mutters the last part even though I still heard him.

I elbow him and glare at him with my HBIC Face.

"I'm kidding babe" He whispers so the teacher doesn't notice.

I turn around to the back of the classroom where she is sat and my eyes are met with chocolate ones, I see a smile on her lips and she gives me a wink so I just quickly turn around so she can't see the affect that she has on me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After hearing that Santana is having a party on Friday night Sam has been asking me for the rest of the lesson if I will go with him. Don't get me wrong I like going to parties it's just Sam get's a bit handsy when he drinks, I suppose if I do decide to go with him I'll tell him to cut down on the drinking.

"I'll only go if you won't drink as much as you usually do, you always put your hands on me in appropriate places and are usually to rough!" I say in a harsh whisper.

"Hey listen I won't honest, and can you blame me you I have the sexiest girlfriend in the whole school it's just impossible not being able to touch you" He responds with a smile while moving his hand down to my thighs giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Stop it!"

"If you get like this at the party then I won't be coming" I threaten.

"So you are coming then?" He asks happily.

"Yes but no touching me" I remind him.

"I won't! promise babe, Thanks" He leans down to kiss me on my cheek.

**_BRING BRINGG BRINGGG_**

_'Agh about time, I enjoy Spanish but I might be in need of extra tutoring, Mr Shue isn't the best of teachers'_

"Come on, I'll walk you to your locker" His hand slides down my and interlaces our fingers.

We come to a stop at my locker and he kisses me on the lips.

"I'll see you at lunch?" He questions.

I nod my head and watch him leave. Once out of sight I turn to open the locker and put my books in.

"Quinn Fabray right?"

I hear my name being said by a voice I recognize so I look to the side and see Santana Lopez standing there with her shoulder against the locker.

"Yes that's right" I say with a polite smile.

"You're Santana Lopez, if I remember correctly?"

She just nods her head.

"Ah good, So what's up?" I'm a bit curious as to what she wants with me.

"Well as you know from last period, I'm throwing a party and from our last encounter together I though maybe we should get to know each other first right?" She asks with a wink.

Every time she winks I start to get butterflies in my stomach, the kind where you are in the elevator and it starts to move down but anyway back to the subject at hand.

"Our last encounter?" I ask confused

"The one where you bumped into me and started to straddle my hips" She answers with a laugh.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed about that" I look down at my feet, I still can't believe that happened.

She lifts her fingers to my chin to make me look straight into her eyes, once I do she has a smile on her face.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed, it's not everyday I get a beautiful girl in my lap" She says in a flirty tone.

Again I blush at the compliment but also feeling a bit nervous when she mentions I was in her lap.

"Well don't have any ideas now, I have a boyfriend sorry" Hopefully that will make her stop with the flirty talk, even though I like it I'm a bit worried Sam might get the wrong idea and go berserk

"Well that's no surprise, have you seen yourself" Nope she didn't get the point I was trying to get across.

"Anyway I just came to ask, will you be at the party Friday?" She asks with what looks like a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Hmm I don't know, Me and Sam were just going to hang out" I lie, I already was going but I was just curious.

"Oh come on, it's going to be one of the best parties of the year, and of course the head cheerleader has to show up right?" She says still trying, I don't know why she wants me to go so bad but I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"I suppose you're right, well what time is it?" I agree with her.

"Come about 8, bring alcohol and wear what you want because I guarantee you look good in just about anything"

I blush at the damn compliment again, I hold my bottom lip in between my teeth and wait for her to say something else.

"Hope to see you there sweet cheeks" She says and then turns around and walks away.

I stay at my locker just thinking about what will happen at this party.

**_BRING BRINGG BRINGGG_**

My thoughts are cut short when when the bell rings, I grab my things out of my locker for next period and start to walk through the now empty hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Santana P.O.V

So Friday is already here and the party is in full swing. Most of the people in Senior year are here, grinding on each other with a set of beer in their hands. In the main room of the house is the dance floor which has a DJ and two big speakers by the side of him, in the corner of the main room is people sat on the sofa eating each others faces off while some are already passed out.

There are a few other people myself included who are in the kitchen mixing a drink together. I pour some beer into a red cup while listening to some stranger tell a story, obviously he's drunk because he's slurring his words but I find it funny and let him continue. A few minutes later the boy disappears and now I'm left on my own leaning against the kitchen island, I try to sneak Puck out of the crowd from where I am when all of a sudden out the corner of my eye I see him move to the front door and open it, I turn to look at who is going to walk in and-

_'Oh wow'_

In walks in Quinn Fabray, I must say she is looking rather beautiful tonight. She's wearing a red sleeveless dress that comes to her thighs with black heels, her long blonde hair is curled down over her shoulders.

_'Just imagine, me taking her from behind with my fist in her hair pulling it back while she screams my name'_

After Puck moves to the side to let Quinn in I notice the boy steps in behind her. It's the first time I have seen the front of his face, he his blonde hair in the style of Justin Bieber and oh my god he has the biggest lips I have ever seen.

After a few minutes of talking to Puck I see them heading over to the kitchen where I am still standing, I notice the blonde boy has his hand around her shoulders and he whispers something into her ear which earns him a elbow in the stomach.

Once they get here the boy goes off to talk to his friends and Quinn came over next to me, she leans over the kitchen island to mix some drinks together.

I look her up and down admiring those legs and that ass.

_'Oh lord, look at that ass. She has definitely been blessed'_

I subconsciously lick my lips and look back up her body until our eyes met.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" She looks me in the eyes.

"Well to be honest you're looking beautiful tonight...Not that you don't any other day but right now you seem special" I smirk at her when she turns her head.

I know for a fact she's blushing.

"Did you forget me telling you I had a boyfriend?"

"Oh no I remember that part very well but no harm done by a little bit of friendly flirting right?" I hit back.

"Please I know all about you, Santana Lopez the biggest player in Lima. You have a different girl in your bed every other night, and I won't be one of them"

_'Ouch! She's feisty I like that'_

"If you know so much about me then it's only fair to ask about yourself" I say in a playful tone.

She looks at me with a arched eyebrow and I try and do the same but fail miserably, She shakes her head and laughs.

"Well you already know my name so I'll skip that, I'm 17 years old and Captain of the Cheerios Team, also President of the Celibacy Club and I go to church every Sunday with my parents, I don't really know what I want to be yet when I grow up only time will tell I suppose"

_'Ohhh I got myself a little Christian girl'_

I nod my head at her to let her know I'm listening and then smile at her.

"So what is this Celibacy thing you're in charge of?" I ask intrigued.

"Oh it's like a Christian club and we promote sexual abstinence at school" She says like it's no big deal.

"What are you like a nun that doesn't believe in sex or just a virgin who hasn't done it yet?" I joke.

She just laughs and shakes her head.

She laughs again and for some reason I'm starting to like it more and more.

"No I do want sex someday but I guess I'm just not ready. Also the club helps you learn about contraception. If anything it's more of a sex ed class" She says while looking in her cup that she suddenly found interesting.

"So wait hang on here, you ARE a virgin?" I ask a little surprised.

She nods her head.

I start choking on the liquid of my drink when I see that she confirms it.

_'No way, she really is perfect. So pure'_

She starts patting and stroking my back to help me.

Calming down after my coughing fit I decide to ask

"So how come you haven't lost it to Trouty Mouth yet?" I say while pointing my head to the direction of the boy.

"Excuse me?"

She follows my line of sight.

"His name is _Sam_ and like I told you, I'm not ready yet" She seems a little pissed off, but I'm not sure if it's because I had insulted her boyfriend or it's because I'm still going on about her being a virgin.

"Sorry about that but it's kinda on instinct, I call people by the nicknames I give them that either relates to their personality or looks" I say while holding my hands up in defence jokingly.

She quickly realizes's that I mean no harm and starts to relax.

"Aha it's fine I suppose you're right he does have some weird lips but he's a nice boy that treats me right" I see her smile a bit.

"So what is mine?" She asks changing the subject.

"What?"

"Oh my nickname! What is it?"

"How about hmm... Princesa?" I say.

"Does that mean Princess?" She asks.

"Yeah" I tell her and she smiles proudly because she got it right.

"Yes I knew it! And I think my boyfriend would agree with you" She adds.

I just laughed at her response, obviously trying to stop me from flirting with her.

"So how long have you two been together?" I don't know why but I'm starting to get curious.

"We've been together since we were both 15, so 2 years" She responds.

"And you never once done it? Man he must be blue balled as fuck right now"

"I will when I'm ready but I'm just not right now"

"Hey I'm not judging or anything, in fact you must be the only virgin I know at our age so congratulations"

I don't know why but I still want her, even more now.

_'God what is happening to me!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me and Quinn have a few more drinks and small talk with a couple of laughs thrown in until the boyfriend walks up and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey Sam" She says when he kisses her on the cheek from behind.

"Wanna drink?" She asks but he continues and starts to kiss her neck.

"It's mm...fine..mm...babe I had some earlier..mm" Muttering while butterfly kissing her.

I look at Quinn and I can tell she feels uncomfortable under his touch, she even tries to move his grip from around her waist and step out of his grasp but he just pulls her back. It's obvious that he is drunk because he is swaying a bit and muttering gibberish to himself but I don't care about him I care about Quinn right now.

"Sam stop please" She is now looking really nervous and worried but he still doesn't listen.

_'Okay what the fuck?'_

"Why babe? you're my girlfriend, you're hot and I should be aloud to touch you" His hands are now roaming all over her body and stops at the waist as he pulls back that their bodies are now flushed together.

"No Sam stop Now!" She says in a angry tone and moves away from him completely.

I haven't even met the guy 5 minutes and I can already tell he is a massive douche.

The way he man handles Quinn when she doesn't want to be touched makes me really angry.

_'Does this guy not get the idea?! Quinn doesn't want to be touched by you!'_

He takes a step to reach out for her again but she takes a step back.

"Oh come on, Quinn really? You're my girlfriend we've made out before!" He pleads.

"No Sam, I don't like it when you drink you get real handsy"

"Ok look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but can we still make out?" He takes a large step towards her holding his hand out expecting her to take it.

"No Sam, just leave me alone please" Quinn sighs.

"Quinn I didn't mean to ok?" He says desperately while still trying to touch her.

"Hey she said leave her alone so obey her wishes" I decided to jump in right then because I didn't want to see Quinn anymore uncomfortable.

"She's not your girlfriend so stay out of this Santana" He turns to face me looking angry.

"Listen Trouty Mouth the girl doesn't want you here right now so leave!" I say with a bit of authority in my voice.

"What did you just call me?" He now starts walking towards me so I lean off the kitchen island and straighten up with clenched fists at the sides ready.

"You heard, now leave her alone before I drop kick you in front of all these people and make you cry like the little bitch you really are!"

Before anything escalates Quinn steps between us holding us apart with her hands.

"Sam please just go, I'll speak with you tomorrow when you're sober!" She tries to reason with him.

"Quinn are you serious?..You're choosing her over your own boyfriend? Wow nice to know where I stand with you" and with that he storms off out of the kitchen but not before grabbing a bottle of vodka.

I walk closer to Quinn and cup her cheeks with my hands to get her to look at me, I don't know why but I had this sudden urge to protect her. That Sam seems like an asshole.

"Hey, You okay?" I ask her once her hazel-eyes reach mine.

She simply just nods and looks down at the floor.

"You wanna go somewhere quiet?" I ask her.

"Yeah" She whispers quietly, but I can still hear.

I take her hand and lead her upstairs, but before we leave the kitchen we both take our drinks. With a drink in one hand and her hand in my other I climb the stairs first with her behind. We have to dodge the people that are on the stairs but we still make it.

I open the door to my room and notice two people making out on my bed.

_'Cheeky fuckers, get out of my bed'_

"Oi, I'm gonna give yo fat ass's 5 seconds to get out of here before I do something I regret" I threaten them and in lightening speed they're out the door.

I smirk because I have that kind of power over people, When I turn behind me I see that Quinn is smiling and shaking her head. She makes her way past me and enters my bedroom and sits on the edge of my bed.

_'I got a beautiful girl in my bed, stay in control Santana, Do not jump her. Oh for the love of god do not jump her'_

"You gonna just stand there or you going to join me?" She questions while patting the bed next to her.

If I looked in the mirror I'll guarantee there is a blush on my face but nonetheless I do what she asks and sit down next to her. We sit a bit close so that are arms are touching and the skin on skin contact feels so good, the warmth brings a smile to my face.

"No offence or anything but trouty mouth seems like a dick, What do you see in him?" I ask.

"He's actually a sweet boy when you get to know him, it's just when he drinks he doesn't realize what he's doing" She responds while looking down at the cup in between her hands on her lap.

"Ah if you say so"

"So this is your room? It's nice" She says while looking around studying the things I have.

"haha it's average nothing really special about it" I say nonchalantly.

It's like every other teenagers bedroom, a few posters with some sexy women in bikini's, girl in mechanics uniform the kinky shit really. But I have some posters of cars and motorbikes, a few dirtbikes even, some posters of bands or singers. My bed is placed in the middle of the room backed against the wall, the wall in front of it is holding a 42inch Flat screen TV with shelves that hold a lot of DVD's.

"Well it's still nice" She turns her head to face me and I smile.

"Awh thanks sweet cheeks, you're too kind" I gave her a wink.

"Also why have you got pictures of half-naked women?" She asks while looking at a poster of a girl on the beach doing a sexy pose.

"Well urm...I guess because she's hot?" It came out more of a question then an answer but oh well.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, she is pretty" She says while standing up and walking over to my shelf of DVD's.

The dress she's wearing certainly gives a good view of her ass, If you look hard enough you can almost make out the lining of her panties. She's obviously not wearing a thong because it looks a bit too thick but it's definitely not the kinda girl boxers that you buy these days. To me it looks like its lingerie knickers and with what she's wearing it doesn't surprise me, I feel my cock twitch and it's starting to make me a little uncomfortable.

She's still looking at the DVD's so I take this chance to sort out my problem, I put my hand down over my jeans and try to move my dick so it's a little more comfortable and less noticeable. I just can't help myself she's stunning and it does things to me.

"So have you got a specific type then?" I ask trying to to remove my eyes from her behind.

"Well nope not really, I mean as long- Oh my god Santana are you serious right now?!" She starts to speak but changes it quickly when she reaches for something at the back of the shelf.

I'm trying to think of what it could be but to me it just looks like an ordinary DVD case, I see her laughing so hard that she is struggling to breath So I decide to get up off my bed and start walking towards her.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"This- I can't believe- Nice stash-" She says in between her laughter.

About 30 Seconds after, her laughter dies down completely and she hands the case she had in her hands over to me.

"You might want to think of a better hiding place for your private things" She says with a bit of a giggle and smirk.

I look at the case and I notice that it's on of my porn DVD's, 'Cum Slut Schoolgirls' to be precise. I totally forgot that they were there, I haven't watched one in years.

_'Oh how embarrassing'_

I try to laugh to get rid of the nervousness and awkwardness.

There's a chance I'm red as a tomato in the face and all I can think is that I'm thankful for being Hispanic because it doesn't show as much as white people.

"My bad, I didn't realise they were there. I haven't watched one of these in ages and I must have forgotten about them" I say while walking back to the bed with it still in my hand.

"Nah it's fine, you have needs I understand, but I must admit it's pretty funny to find it, kinda kinky really" She responds with a wink and then takes a drink out of her cup.

"Yeah! girls dressing in slutty school uniforms is hot! But I prefer them when they're in cheer leading uniforms" I gave her a playful grin.

She starts choking and coughing on her drink so I pat her back to calm her down, like she done to me before. When it calms down I can see a hint of red on the girls cheek and can't help but smirk.

"So anyway, you like my collection of DVD's? I ask jokingly.

"Yeah, I seen some of them before"

"Oh really? Wow who knew Quinn Fabray was such a bad girl" I say with a wink.

"No not them ones you dirty perv, the movies! I'm also a fan of comedies" She corrects me once she realizes what I'm talking about.

"Ah I'm only messing with you" I reply when she hits me on my shoulder.

"So you wanna go back downstairs to the party?" I ask when I remember it's still going on.

"Can we just stay here please? Sam is most probably down there and drunk now more than ever"

"How about a movie?" She looks at me with a pout and she looks so cute.

"Yeah sure if you want, So you fancy watch this?" I say while pointing to the case in my hand.

"God, you're such a horn dog" She says jokingly while taking a sip.

"Ah come on, hey who knows you might enjoy it" I nudge her shoulder with mine.

She looks at me with a smile and shakes her head.

"Aha, so anything you want to watch? Like if you tell me your favorite movie I'll have a look to see if I got it" I nod my head to the direction of the DVD shelf.

She takes a couple of seconds to think about and when she does her face lights up with a smile on her face.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to say American Pie!" I look at her and laugh.

"What?" She asks glaring at me.

"Nothing, just didn't peg you as the type of girl who would watch teenage sex films!"

"Well I find it hilarious at all those horny teenagers, and the stuff they do for sex is stupidly funny"

"Oh really, so what do you want your first time to be like?" I question.

I know it's personal but we seem to be getting along quite well so far and I thought why not.

"I don't know, on a bed with romantic candles lit around the room, rose petals on the bed with soft music playing the the background. I just want it to be soft and gentle"

When she finishes I wait for her eyes to meet mine, I let this moment continue a little longer but obviously Quinn doesn't because she pretends to fake a cough and turn her attention back to the front.

"So can we watch it?" She ask a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok, Just give me a second to put it on" I walk to the shelf and grab the American Pie case, open it and put it in my DVD player, I then walk back to the bed where now Quinn has moved further up so that her back is against the headboard, I do the same but lie down on the pillows with my hands behind my head.

We both put our drinks on the nightstand next to us and start to watch the movie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I look to the side and see Quinn laughing her head off.

We're watching the part where Jim decides to fuck the pie on the kitchen counter and his dad walks in catching him in the act.

"Quinn calm down girl" I say trying to calm her down before she passes out.

"Aha hah ha- I'm sorry but that part always gets me, definitely one of my favourite scenes in the movie" She replies while still trying to muffle her laughs.

"It's pretty funny I guess, but I have never seen someone almost pass out from laughing" I joke.

"Just think, How embarrassing would it be if your parents walk in on you during a very private moment" She turns her head to look at me.

"Well now I think of it, I suppose you're right, it would be kinda awkward" I agree looking at her.

After a couple of seconds of staring we direct our attention back to the movie, I can't help but keep sneaking glances of her every now and then. When she laughs or giggles it's just so adorable and cute.

_'God you're beautiful'_

She suddenly snaps her head towards me with widened eyes and then opens her mouth to speak

"What did you say?"

_'SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCKITY SHIT POO!'_

I knew I should've kept my mouth shut.

'_Well there's no going back now'_

I take a deep breath to calm myself "I said, you're beautiful"

She smiles shyly at me and looks down at her hands playing with them.

I again lift her chin to look at me.

"Hey I'm being serious! Look at me Quinn"

Her eyes meet mine and we stay like that for a few minutes, just staring at her features. She then moves her head forward and I see where she is going with this so I do the same. I move slowly still maintaining eye-contact to see if there is any hesitation but I see none and collect our lips.

'_Jesus, is this happening right now?!'_

It only lasted a few seconds but once we both opened our eyes we knew in that moment we wanted more. Quinn grabbed the back of my neck to pull me in again and this time the kiss wasn't slow and gentle it was rough and teeth. Her lips moved sloppily against mine and even though it wasn't perfect I wanted more.

The warmth and electricity I'm feeling now doesn't compare to the little touches that happened over these past few days, this is insane.

I quickly grab her right hip and left thigh and bring her over to me, not once disconnecting our lips. She's now on top of me, straddling me and I don't want this to end. I nip her bottom lip which earns a moan from her, she opens her mouth ever so slightly and I don't bother asking for permission I just push my tongue straight into her mouth. The both of us moan when our tongues mix together fighting for dominance. I put my hands on her thighs rubbing them up and down while still kissing her. Our mouths are still connected and a few moans are released here and there, I slowly move my hands down her back until they reach her bum, I let them rest softly rest there because I don't want to push her.

Her moans are so sexy.

"Mmmm Santana-"

We pull back once we need to stop for air, our chests are heaving up and down and we're both panting for oxygen.

"You felt that right?" I ask her breathlessly.

"Yeah" She whispers while nodding her head.

She grips me by the side of the neck with both hands that has so much force I lean up off my back and back to her lips. The kiss is still rough and rushed but I don't care in this moment, this time she pushes her tongue into my mouth and I let her dominate. Our tongues clash again and we both release small whimpers which sends vibrations down my throa-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" We both hear the door swing open but it's too late when we hear a loud voice shout out through the room...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quinn P.O.V

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" We both hear the door swing open but it's too late when we hear a loud voice shout out through the room...

I quickly jump at the voice, I know who it is without even looking...Finn! He's leaning on the door frame and he's looking a bit tipsy.

I notice he is looking between me and Santana.

_'Oh no Santana, God what have I just done'_

I quickly remove my self from Santana's lap and move to stand at the side of the bed. I can't believe this is actually happening right now, I feel so guilty.

"Well?" Finn is now looking between us both for an answer and I can only think of one.

"It was a mistake Finn, it meant nothing to me I didn't feel anything!" I lied, it felt amazing the warmth and electricity I felt every time our lips connected.

I hear a scoff come from Santana's mouth, she is sitting on her bed with her legs out in front of her and her arms holding her up. I gave her a glare to tell her 'Shut up'.

"Quinn how? Why? And what about Sam?" He slurs his words a bit but I can still understand him.

"It was the alcohol I had no idea what I was doing"

"And you!" He says while pointing his index finger at Santana.

"I should've known, of course you would try and take advantage of my best friends girl! He is the quarterback of the football team, do you realize what he can do? Your a whore that would fuck anything with a pulse" He continued.

"What did you say?" Santana started to get off the bed.

"You heard me! Just you wait till Sam hears about this. He'll make you regret it"

"Sam doesn't need to hear this from you Finn, I'll tell him myself" I quickly hiss at him.

"Listen up, I don't give a shit who you are and you don't know nothing about me so unless you want your face smashed in then I suggest you leave me and Quinn alone"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do? You're just a little mouthy bitch that sleeps with people who are taken" Finn says angrily.

"FINN!" I gasp shocked.

I have never seen him so angry towards anyone and especially towards a girl. He ignores my surprised action as well as my comment from earlier.

"Right that's it!" Before I know what's happening Santana is up off the bed and charging towards Finn. She raises her left hand in front of her and swings real hard to Finn's jaw with her right.

He is now stumbling back out the door and eventually falls on his back. I quickly rush off to his side to make sure he's alright.

"Oh my god, Finn are you okay?" I look at his face and notice he has a busted lip, A little blood is dripping from the wound but it's nothing serious.

"Santana what have you done?!" I turn to look at her and she is staring me straight in the eyes.

"What?! the dweeb deserved it"

"ARGHH! Quinn what the hell happened?" I hear Rachel squeak at the top of her lungs while running towards me and Finn.

"He's fine Rach, just a busted lip that's all" I say trying not to worry her.

"Hey he's also a bit tipsy so maybe you should take him home" I added noticing his groaning and slurring.

"What about you? What are you gonna do?" Rachel asks.

"I need to go and find Sam, I'll explain everything when I next see you" I help Rachel try and pick Finn up but it's no hope we're both too weak.

I turn my head and notice Santana is still standing there, She's now staring at her knuckle. It looks a little bruised and a bit swollen already and I can't help but feel a little bad. She then lifts her head up to look at me and I raise my eyebrow to secretly ask her to help me, but she doesn't get what I'm asking.

"What? Why you staring at me weird?"

"Well since we are in this mess because of you, I was wondering if I could borrow your assistance for a few minutes?" I say a little agitated while nodding my head to Finn.

"He deserved it! I'm not going to help him"

"Look now is not the time to argue, now can you please help me?"

I give her a little pout hoping that she'd say yes.

"Urgh God fine alright, Move" She is now bending down and pulling Finn up and putting his arm around her shoulder.

_'Wow she's strong'_

He's walking a bit sloppy but that's most probably because of the drink, Santana is walking Finn down the stairs with me and Rachel following behind. We get to the door and I open it for them because Santana has her hands full.

"Where too now?" She asks while still holding up Finn who like he's about to drop off to sleep any minute now.

"Um...to the Silver car please" Rachel says while pointing to the car.

With a bit more of a struggle, Santana is still managing to drag him to the car. We walk to the passenger side door and open it too let him slip in side, once he's in we buckle him up so he's safe and shut his door.

"Now Rach are you going to be okay driving him home or do you want me to ring a taxi?" I ask a bit worried.

"Oh no it's fine I've haven't had any alcohol, I'm okay to drive"

"Anyway I better get him home and cleaned up and Monday I want you to tell me what happened" She tells me and I hug her before she gets in the drivers seat.

We wait till she's out of sight and then I turn to punch Santana in the arm, Hard.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" She says while rubbing the arm where I just hit her.

"There was no need for that! He was drunk and you could've seriously hurt him" I scold her.

"You can't be serious?"

When she sees I'm not joking she lets out a exasperated sigh.

"Jesus Christ, Well anyway forget him, he's already being looked after. Do you want to go back upstairs or...?" She asks.

"You don't get it do you? That boy you punched was my boyfriends best friend, He even caught us making out which by the way should've never happened! And Now...Now I have to explain to him as to why I got drunk and hooked up with Santana Lopez The Notorious Womanizer" I raise my voice a bit feeling a little angry with myself.

"Hey listen you weren't exactly pushing me off you, you wanted it as much as I did" She shoots back.

"It was a mistake, You knew I had a boyfriend so why did you carry on?!" I start to shout.

"Me? Why did I carry on? No the question is why did you?" She points between us.

"I'll tell you why, because you can't deny the feeling you get when we kiss or touch each other. You don't need to deny it Q, I feel the same and I know for a fact you don't have that with guppy lips" She adds.

I feel my heartbeat faster at the nickname but then I realize what I have done, I feel guilty. More because I enjoyed the kiss even though I shouldn't. I know of her reputation and I'll be damned if I am just another notch on her bedpost.

"You don't know shit with what happens between me and Sam, He's good for me and treats me right"

"Treats you right? Cuz from where I was standing earlier told me a different story" She's now looking at me angry "You deserve someone better Quinn, someone who will treat you right, Not that asshole who doesn't know what 'No' means"

"Really? What someone like you? Who flirts with all the girls, and then when you get what you want you ditch them am I correct?"

"So what if I do? I'm just saying that maybe you deserve better! You seem like a lovely girl Quinn but guys like him only want one thing and that's something that you only have once"

"Don't act like you don't want the same thing, I know about your reputation and I'm not that kind of girl." I pretty much have sobered up right now.

She's about to say something but I cut her, "Look I'm going to find Sam right now and explain what happened, it's better if he hears it from me than somebody else. And by the way that kiss was a big mistake that I instantly regret! You stay away from me and also keep out of Sam's way" that said I walked away back into the house to try and find my boyfriend.

Santana P.O.V

_'What the fuck?'_

After waiting a few minutes of thinking over on what happened I decide to make my way back into the house, I totally forget that there was a party going on and now since Quinn has gone back to her dick of a boyfriend, I'm going to enjoy it to the full.

I'm in the kitchen right now and my plan is to get shit-faced too see where the night takes me. It's going well so far and I'm downing as many shots as possible, Vodka is the best drink to get pissed, even though it tastes like shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched so out of curiosity I look out of the corner of my eye and see blonde hair, I thought it was Quinn at first but once I had a good look I noticed that it was a different girl.

I look her up and down and I must admit she ain't got a bad body, I travel my eyes back up to her face where they meet hers, I can see a smirk on her face so I give her wink in return.

She ain't nowhere near as goodlooking as Quinn but since she's gone back to that prick, I'm gonna have some fun of my own.

She starts to walk over slowly and I can't help but notice that she is swaying her hips a lot more than usual, She's also wearing a really short black dress with black platform heels. It's distracting I'll give her that.

"Hey, You're Santana Lopez right?" She asks when she comes near me.

"Yeah that's me and you are...?" I wait till she says her name.

"Ah, I'm Kitty Wilde the Sexiest bitch in Mckinley High" She winks and puts her hand out for me to take.

_'hahaha yeah...no I wouldn't go that far sweetheart'_

"Aha is that right?" I accept the handshake.

"Yeah, I mean look at me" She replies while motioning to her body.

I pretend to inspect her body but from earlier I know what she's got.

"Yeah you're not bad" I say joking around.

"Oh really? Well let me change your mind" I get confused with her answer but then she takes my hand and leads us to the dance floor, We both have our drinks in our hands and start swaying to the beat of the music.

At first we start off with some distance between us but she soon changes that when she moves closer to me and starts to move against me.

I know she's flirting silently with me so I surprise her when I grab her wrist and spin her around so that her back is now against my chest. Soon after she starts to grind her ass into my crotch, obviously aware of my extra appendage. She continues this and I can feel my dick twitch in my pants, She swings her hand around my neck and grinds in even harder which earns a low groan from me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An hour or so dancing, Puck called a few people around in a circle to play 'Never Have I Ever' so since Kitty was by my side I decided to join in on the game.

"Okay, Never have I ever had sex in a car" Puck is the first one to start.

I look around and see 2 guys drink from a cup while me and Puck do the same.

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents doing it" Mike Chang speaks up and the majority of people take a swig from their cup with a grimace look on their faces. I'm glad I don't have to witness that.

"Alright, Never Have I Ever been in a threesome" A black girl who's name is Mercedes says and a few people have a shocked look on their faces when she drinks, I do the same.

"Aha, are you serious?" Kitty asks.

"Well it only happened once and I was pretty drunk, So I don't remember much of it"

I hear a couple of guys cheer 'Nice one' and 'Damn man, you're so lucky'. This made me chuckle but I decide to carry on with the game "Never Have I Ever had a fantasy about fucking a teacher on their desk" It was the only one that came to mind but still everyone had a drink.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Lopez fancy walking me home?" Kitty says next to me.

Once the game finished me and Kitty found our way back to the kitchen where we are doing shots.

"Urgh, you really want to go home now?" I don't really want to walk her because I can't be bothered but I don't want to let her walk home on her own in case something happens. Yes I may be a bitch but I don't let people walk into the dark on their own where they can't defend themselves.

"Oh come onnn, I'll make it worth your while" She grins at me.

Well fuck, alright then what have I got to lose right? I mean she's been flirting with me all night and I haven't had sex in a while so who knows maybe that'll happen tonight.

"Well since you put it like that" I wink at her "Now come on let's get going"

She quickly downs the shot in her hand and looks back at me with a sloppy smile.

The party is starting to die down now, I mean it is 2am so half the people are starting to leave and the rest are passed out on the couch. We both walk to the front door and start our way down the driveway. We've been walking a good 10 minutes with just small talk, it's starting to get cold and I just really want to hurry up and get back to the house.

"So did you have a fun time tonight?" She ask me and I can't help but think back to the memory of Quinn on my lap with her lips on mine.

"Hmm, the start was going great but it turned out shit in the end, but how about you?" I ain't lying.

"Well let me change your mind then" She quickly pulls me into a back alley and pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me, I'm surprised at first but once I got control of my body I start to move my lips with hers. We're both still a little bit drunk so the kiss is sloppy and not nearly as exciting as the one with Quinn.

I reverse the positions so now that she is up against the wall, She's now reaching for my jeans and undoing the buttons. I look at her face and she's wearing that stupid smirk, I plan on wiping that off soon. My zipper is now undone and her hands are now in my boxers stroking me, I feel myself getting harder by the second so I decide to take it further by lifting her up and putting her legs around my waist.

I lean against the wall to help me support her up and brunch her skirt up. I move my fingers to her panties to make sure she's wet and ready, I move my fingers inside the waistband and grab as much wetness as possible and start to spread it around the head of my cock. Once I think we're both ready I move her panties to one side and in one swift movement I enter her, I let out a groan of approval and I get one from her in return.

I quickly starting thrusting into her at a rapid pace while placing sloppy kisses over her neck and jaw, I'm getting close so I move one of my fingers to her clit and start to rub it in circles.

"Oh god mmm I'm so close, faster oh faster!" She's moaning in my ear so I start to pick up the pace with my fingers and hips.

Next thing I know I'm emptying myself in her and I also feel her tighten around me. I put her down gently and put my self away, once I do up my buttons and zip my zipper up I back away from her.

"Well thanks, I needed that" I tell her once she pushes her dress back down and sorts her hair out.

"Oh no, thankyou, that was amazing. Let me know if you want to do that again" She winks at me and starts to make her way out of the alley.

Well I suppose the night did end in a good way, just not the way I wanted. But all in all I can't complain. We continue walking to her house until we're at the bottom of her street and that's when she gives me a kiss and walks away with a sway of her hips. When she disappears I decide to make my way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quinn P.O.V

_'Why did I give into temptation? God why? I have a boyfriend and I know it was a bad but her lips, the feeling of warmth everytime we...No stop thinking like that!'_

I walk through the front door into the party again to look for Sam, I keep thinking about how I'm going to talk to him about what happened. Can he forgive? I mean he should, after all the times I had forgiven him. I look towards the kitchen but no luck, I next look to the dance floor and glance over the dancing bodies but again I can't find him. There's one place I haven't checked yet so I stroll over to the corner of the living room in hope of finding him...

"Sam?" I ask shocked, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

He's sat on the sofa with some random brunette straddling him and sucking his face off.

"Quinn?" Once he sees me he starts to scramble and move the girl off of him. "Jeez, what are you doing here? I thought you went home" He quickly goes up but then notices that his fly is undone, he does it back up and moves towards me.

"Yeah well I wish I did now" I say while running back out the door.

"Quinn wait...Quinn please" I hear in the distance but I still carry on until my wrist is grabbed and I'm being spun around.

"Babe, I'm so sorry ok? Look I just had to much too drink and I was angry okay"

"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for kissing Santana when you were with another girl _again_"

"Wait, whoa...what did you say?" He's now looking at me wide eyed and I knew I had to tell him everything.

"I got a bit drunk and ended up in Santana's room where we kinda uh made out" I say all in one breath before I loose my nerves.

"hahaha, and here you are having a go at me for kissing another girl" He shakes his head while laughing.

"I was drunk and if I remember correctly you kissed loads of other girls before. I even believed that it was nothing and you'd never do it again but here we are going through the same thing"

My patience is wearing thin now, who does he think he is? I mean I cheated once, yeah it was a mistake but he has done this a few times before.

"But out of anyone else in the entire school you had to kiss Santana Lopez right?" He scoffs.

"It was a drunken mistake...do you understand? a mistake. I mean you made some of them haven't you? Like that time where you had your hand down some girls trousers" I shout at him when I remember the memory.

I turn around to walk away from him but he yanks back a lot harder and I wince when his grip tightens.

"Sam let go of me, you're hurting me"

"What is wrong with you, I mean you've been real distant with me lately and not to mention a bitch. You've been even worse since Santana Lopez has entered Mckinley"

"Sam let go now, you're going to leave a mark!" I tell him and release myself from his grip.

"We are over, done! do you understand? Don't bother calling or texting me" I add while walking off down the street.

"Fine LEAVE! You're a prude anyway, you stuck up bitch!" He shouts out.

I start to run home with tears now falling down my cheek. This night wasn't how it was suppose to turn out and the worst part is that I'm not even upset over Sam and me breaking up. The only reason I'm crying is because of what he called me but the other things he had said was true. I don't feel for him anymore, it's like we're drifting apart.

It's late so I know my parents are in bed. I quietly enter the house and walk up stairs like a mouse, once I reach my room I walk to my white draws and grab out a pair of shorts and a over-sized top. I get changed and slip under the covers but before I drift of too sleep I have one person on my mind and it isn't even Sam but _Santana Lopez..._

Santana P.O.V

I walk through the door and the party has now finished, a few people are passed out on the floor or sofa and there are beer bottles and cups everywhere. It's gonna be a killer to clean all of this up in the morning.

Stepping over a few people on the floor and stairs I decide to call it a night and head to bed, Once I'm there I strip out of my clothes and get under the covers in my boxers and bra I'm too tired and too lazy to put on pyjamas plus I sometimes sleep like this anyway.

Although even after everything that's happened tonight, the little scrap with The Giant, the quickie sex with Kitty, My thoughts are still captured with _Hazel-Eyes..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Santana Diablo Maria Lopez, wake up right now" I groan and roll over in my sleep.

"SANTANA WAKE UP THIS INSTANT" My mother shouts sternly while opening my curtains allowing the bright sun to blind my eyes.

"Urgh Mami, 5 more minutes please" I beg while tightly shutting my eyes to block the brightness out.

I hear her sigh and hear footsteps along the floor until they stop, I then feel the covers being lifted off my body and I instantly feel the warmth escape my body. It is then I decide to open my eyes half way and look up to my mother, she looks pissed.

"Now you are going to up and out of this bed and join Puck downstairs and help him clean up, since you two decided to throw a party without mine or your fathers knowledge it's only fair that you tidy the house the way we left it" She says walking to the door.

_'Really? I have got a hangover right now and she expects me to clean? Can't she see I'm dying here?'_

"NOW Santana" My mother shouts down from the bottom of the stairs.

I slowly and carefully get out of the bed trying not to wobble my head to much. I walk over my chair with the pile of clean clothes and pick out a black t-shirt with red basketball shorts and put them on, then I make my way downstairs to where I find puck holding a black bag picking up rubbish from the floor.

"You look like shit buddy!" I say to him.

"Oh Ha Ha, you do too, and stop lazing around and help me" He groans and continues picking up bottles.

"Alright calm yo tits" I go over to the table and grab myself a bin bag and help Puck.

"So how was lastnight for you?" I ask bending down to pick some shit up off the floor, my head is still spinning ugh!

"Well I spent most of my night with Rachel but then she went home earlier than I expected so instead just got on a few girls, no special action really." He says with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Who's Rachel?"

"Ah" He seems interested to talk about her, so he stands up straight and I wait for him to continue, "Remember on the first day of school I mentioned my Jewish Princess?"

He asks but doesn't wait for me to answer before he carries on

"Well that's her name Rachel, I spoke to her a couple of times in classes and finally asked her if she wanted to come last night. When she showed up we got talking but after a while a boy showed up that claimed to be her boyfriend which put a downer on my mood."

_'Wait, Rachel? Jewish Princess? Oh my god'_

"Are you talking about Hobbit?!"

"Who the fuck is hobbit?!"

"Short girl with brunette hair and a big nose?" I ask more curious now.

"Yeah that's the girl and don't call her hobbit!" He says defensively.

"Awwh, are you in love Puckerman?" I tease him.

"Shut it" He throws a rag which hits me right in the face.

"And no, she's just different that's all"

"Anyway I heard you come in late last night, where'd you go? Get any action" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I remember last night and can't help but smirk, sex is sex right? Doesn't matter how bad the sex is it's still good. Not that it was bad but not the best I had.

"Well like you, it turned out good at first but then shit happened and I ended up arguing with Quinn, which leads to me meeting Rachel briefly. But the end of the night weren't bad" I tell him straight up, I can tell this boy anything and trust him with my life.

"Who's Quinn?"

"Puck! I told you about her before, the blonde Head cheerleader? Damn don't you ever listen to anything I tell you?"

"Of course I do lezbro but I thought you said she had a boyfriend, I mean don't get me wrong the way you describe her she sounds hot but it's seems like a lot of work for one girl"

_'She's different to the other girls'_

I kissed her but that's it, I really wanted to take things further but she said she was a virgin and her first time should be special.

"We just had a make out session that's all it was, but a big giant came in and it kicked off"

"Wait hang on! Did the boy have his hair styled in the way of David Beckham?"

"Yeah that's the one, although he seemed a bit tipsy. Well anyway he came in and interrupted me and Quinn and started slagging me off so I hit him"

"Yeah he was trying to get all his hands over Rachel and wouldn't stop so I stepped in and helped her but he stormed off and she went after him" He says with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Huh that's weird, Sam done the same thing but we ended up in my room"

"So if you didn't have sex with her who did you end up with?"

"Kitty the blonde I was with through the night"

"Ah yeah I remember, so what kind of action?" He smirks at me.

"Just a quickie in the back alley" I reply.

"More action than I got, so good on you dude"

"Ah shit, you forgot to use a condom" He tells me.

My eyes widen at what he says but then I remember I can't get her pregnant, he then sees my face change and bursts out laughing.

"You shit me up then, don't do that!" I punch him in the arm hard.

"Ow, alright I was kidding" His chuckles die down while he's rubbing his arm.

"Now hurry up and help me with this mess so I can go and eat my breakfast" He adds.

An hour later the house is tidy like it was before. Puck and me walk into the kitchen with my Mami and Papi sat on the island table. We all eat our breakfast with small talk and apologies about the party.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The weekend went fast, too fast for my liking and now it's Monday. I'm stuck in Spanish class with Mr shue, I'll admit it's amusing watching him trying to teach the language but right now my eyes are focused on the front row of the seats.

I haven't spoken to Quinn or even seen her since Friday but I can tell immediately that something is off. Sam is keeping his hands to himself where as before he'll try and touch her in anyway, but Quinn also seems to be distracted, like distant or something.

_'OMG did something happen between the two of them?!'_

That's the only thought that crossed my mind, I mean she did tell Sam what happened right? That's what she said she was going to do. I can't help but feel a little happy about this because well with Q single then I have more of a chance but the downside is that I broke up a 2 year relationship.

**BRING BRINGG BRINGGG**

My thoughts are cut short when the bell rings, Okay so now is my chance to hopefully patch things up with Quinn before they get any worse.

Again I notice that Quinn is walking to her locker without Sam, obviously something is up. Her head is in the locker and her ass is poking out, me being me I look at it, it's just so so big and round and well no doubt soft, I realize that I'm staring so I snap out of it and walk closer to her and I clear my throat...

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Her head pops out of the locker and her eyes meet mine, she smiles sadly but shakes her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea" She tells me and then goes back to reaching her stuff out of the locker.

Obviously she isn't going to talk to me out here, So I wait till she grabs everything she needs and grab her free wrist and drag her to the nearest bathroom. Once we're in there I push her to the sinks and decide to check the cubical's, there's no one in here so then I face her.

"Why on earth did you pull me into here?" She asks shocked.

"If you spoke to me when I asked I wouldn't have to drag you in here!" I retaliate.

"Like I said before, It's best if we not see each other, not to mention if Sam finds you here with me"

"So?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What's the worst he can do?" I continue.

"What do you want to talk about Santana?"

"Look I just want to talk about us" I start off.

"There is no us Santana, the kiss was a mistake like I said before"

"You keep telling yourself that Q, but we know there was something there than just a drunken kiss" I tell her honestly.

"You can't deny the chemistry between us and you're scared of what will happen" I continue.

"I should be going, I'm late for class" She turns around to walk to the door.

I'm not letting her get away again, she needs to realize that the kiss meant something to the both of us. I quickly run behind her and grab her hand to spin her around.

She's shocked at my action but I don't stop there, she's now facing me and I push her back until she hits the sink, I then lift her up by the hips and stand between her legs.

"San, what are you-" She starts to speak but I cut her off with my lips. She doesn't move at first but I don't remove my lips, I don't want to remove my lips from hers, it feels too good.

I grab her hip with my left hand and move my right hand to rest on her back, I gently push her into me and that's when her mouth moves against mine. The feeling is beyond amazing and I can't get enough of it, this kiss is slow and passionate. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

"You deserve more than Sam, Quinn!" I whisper and with a quick peck of my lips I unlock the bathroom door and leave.

I'm now panting and I don't understand this feeling I'm having. I mean I've never felt like this before with another girl, yes she is hot, gorgeous and sexy all in one but it's something more than that. I feel like I have a connection with her, like I'm an addict and she's my fix.

_'I think I-I-like her'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quinn P.O.V

I hear the door bang and it brings me out of my trance, I jump of the sink and smooth out the creases of my uniform. I just kissed Santana again but I just can't help it. The feelings I get when my lips touch hers or when our skin clashes, I suddenly become warmer and have butterflies in my stomach.

I look down and notice my books are scattered on the floor from where she spun me around, I pick them up and look in the mirror to make sure I look okay. Once satisfied I leave the toilets but then realize I had forgotten a piece of work for my next lesson so I decide to go back to my lockers and get it.

I reach my locker and enter the combination, I start rummaging through my other school books when I feel a hand on my shoulder which makes me spin around. I look up and see Sam smiling down at me, It's not like his usual smile he looks at me with sadness and guilt. I can understand why, well it's because of what happened Friday...

***Flashback***

_I wake up with a little hangover but nothing serious, I remember something's that happened last night. The kissing with Santana Lopez, the fight with her and Finn and seeing Sam with some girl that caused us both to end the relationship. Well when I say both I mean me._

_I pull the blanket of my bed and head downstairs, in the kitchen I see my mum and dad dancing around with their heads settling on each others shoulder, the music in the background is slow and romantic._

_"Jesus get a room" I say jokingly._

_"Language Quinnie" My mother scolds me while pointing her index finger at me._

_"I'm sorry but can you just not do that here, I mean no offense or nothing but it's disgusting" _

_They know I'm just messing around so they don't take it to heart. I must admit I'm glad that I was born into this family, they're all so loving and have a good sense of humor._

_"There's nothing wrong with showing your love for your other half" My father replies and then goes to kiss my mum._

_"Just please stop it's going to put me off of my food" I joke._

_They both laugh and go back to what they were doing. My father is at the kitchen island reading a newspaper with his breakfast by his side while my mother is cooking what looks like bacon._

_Mmmmm bacon, I love it. I don't know why but I just can't get enough of it. Definitely the best thing on earth._

_Once settling down on one of the stools, my mum hands me a plate of toast and jam with extra bacon on the side. With no hesitation I dig like it's the last meal on earth. _

_"Quinnie dear slow down, no one's going to take it off you" Mother tells me._

_"Your mothers right, you got a unhealthy obsession with that stuff, just don't choke on it" He chuckles and finishes up with his food._

_My dad is a well known and respected lawyer in all of Lima, he is known for being ruthless for his job and wins most of his cases. However my mother is different, she's a housewife. She cleans, cooks and of course has to deal with motherhood._

_"Well I better get going, I got to go and talk to some guy about his case, I'll see you later" He gets up and gives my mom a peck on the lips and then comes over to kiss my forehead._

_"Bye daddy"_

_"Have a good day sweetie" My mother shouts out to him._

_We hear the door close and we go back to what we were doing._

_"So honey, you doing anything today?" Mum asks, cleaning the stove._

_"Nothing really, going for a jog after breakfast and then meeting up with Rachael and Brittany" I reply._

_Still eating breakfast me and mum continue small talk while she finishes cleaning the kitchen. A little bit after I go up stairs to brush my teeth and put on jogging bottoms with a hoody, I noticed that it was a little bit cold outside so I thought to dress up warm._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Quinnnn!" Brittany screams while coming over and picking me up into a hug._

_"Hey Britt" I reply once she puts me down._

_"Hey Rach" _

_We are now all sitting on a bench in the park, I'm in the middle with Brittany on my left and Rachel on my right._

_"Uh Uh spill" Rachel says._

_"What are you talking about?" I ask with a smirk on my face, I know what she's on about._

_"Oh come one Quinn, Yesterday! What happened between you and Santana Lopez?" She replies with her own smirk._

_"Oh my god, you got it on with Santana?" Brittany screams in my ear._

_"Ah calm down Britt, no nothing went on" I correct her before she goes nuts and bursts my ear drum._

_"Well that's a shame, she is a sexy lady and of course everybody knows about her..." Brittany whistles while pointing to her lady parts._

_"What's the big deal with that anyway? I mean half the people of Lima have a Penis" I say._

_"No no no, you don't understand Miss Fabray. Santana Lopez is very well endowed and no to mention she fucks like a animal" She tells me like it's news to everybody._

_"Oh really? and how would you know that?" I raise a eyebrow at her._

_She nods enthusiastically but then knows where I'm going with this..._

_"Oh no I haven't personally but I know a cheerleader back in Carmel High that told me" She says dreamily._

_"OMG You like her!" I tease._

_"No I don't I just want to know if it's true, I mean she's hot as hell so who wouldn't want to try"_

_"Anyways back to the main subject at hand, Quinn what happened between you and her?" Rachel buts in._

_I take a deep breath and explain to the girls as best as I can about what happened last night, even at the end of the night with Sam. Brittany gives me a couple of glances every now and then, teasing me while Rachel just listens to me intensely. After I told them everything it's all silent until Britt speaks up..._

_"I can't believe you got it on with Santana" She grins at me._

_"I can't believe you broke up with Sam" Rachel adds._

_"I know, I shouldn't have done it I mean I was in a relationship, well not anymore anyway" I say with a bit of guilt to my voice._

_"Oh forget Sam, how good is she? I mean is she a good kisser?" Britt starts bombarding me with questions._

_I don't know why but my friends haven't always been keen on Sam, especially Britt but she just puts up with him because of me which I am truly grateful for, whereas Rachel doesn't really say anything about it._

_When Britt looks at me expecting an answer I just put my head down and start fiddling with my hands in my lap._

_"Is that a blush I see?" She asks poking my cheek._

_I brush her hand away and look back at her with a smile, I then poke my tongue out at her. She just laughs and stands up from the bench._

_"Yeah you like her" She winks at me, "Anyway I better get going, Lord Tubbington has been sneaking the cigarettes again!" She tells us, then comes to hug me and Rachel._

_Once Brittany has left Rachel faces me._

_"So have you and Sam officially broken up now? For good I mean?" She questions._

_*Sigh* "I don't know Rach, we both said things that we regret and done things we regret" I tell her._

_"Quinn you also caught him cheating before, this isn't the first time" I'm surprised at Rachel, usually she never says her opinions about mine and Sam's relationship._

_"I know but he was doing really good, he was treating me right and also I kissed someone so I'm just as bad" I say on the verge of tears._

_"Hey now come on, don't feel bad okay you made a mistake it happens all the time right? Just stop worrying and what ever you decide I'll be with you" She says while rubbing my back._

_I lift my head up and sniffle._

_"Thanks Rach, I appreciate this, you're a good friend" I hug her._

_"Hey no problem just remember I'm hear if you need to talk" _

_"Yeah I will but I better get going mum's most probably worried" I say weakly._

_"Same, I have to meet up with Finn and practice our rehearsal song for Glee"_

_"I'll see you Monday" I hug her again before I jog back to my house._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Once back at the house I walk up stairs to the bathroom to take a long shower, they're so relaxing and warm. I spend a few more minutes in there and decide exit before I end up turning into a raisin. I walk to my room with a towel around my body and open my wardrobe to pick out sweats and a over-sized shirt. I then move to my dresser to do my hair when I notice a message come through on my phone. I pick it up and see that the call ID is Sam, I really don't want to talk to him right now._

**_Sam: Quinn, I'm sorry about yesterday can we talk please? I love you x_**

**_Sam: It was a mistake, can we just talk? I'll explain just give me a chance babe x_**

**_Sam: I'm coming over now_**

_Urgh! Why? I don't want to talk to him, well not yet atleast._

_I hear a knock at front door and hear my mom's voice, I know it's Sam because he said he's on his way. Then there's a knock on my bedroom door._

_"Come in" I say softly, in pokes a mop of blonde hair, he silently walks in._

_"Hey babe, I-I um just wanted to talk to you about last night?" He says while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

_"Sam I'm not in the mood right now" _

_"I know, just hear me out okay? It was wrong of me yesterday for what I had done, obviously that's not a good excuse but I guess I was angry when you pushed me away in the kitchen. I'm your boyfriend I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of Quinn everyone does it" He looks at me softly._

_"You were getting handsy Sam, you know I don't like it when you get like that. You wouldn't stop and you were seriously getting on my last nerve, how about the girl as well? Can you explain that?" I say turning around on my chair._

_"That I regret, it was a bad decision. I don't know why I did it! I guess it was because once I saw that you took Santana's side I got a little upset and decided that you didn't care no more" He says looking at the floor._

_"No Sam I do care about you, it's just that I can't deal with you when you're like that, it scares me and worries me. I don't like being pushed to do something when I'm not ready, also I'm sorry too" I tell him looking down at the floor._

_"I would never do anything you're not ready to do, I just don't know what came over me, it was the alcohol you know I'm not like that. Why are you sorry?" He's now looking into my eyes._

_"You got a temper Sam and it sometimes scares me. I'm saying sorry for kissing someone else as well, I guess we were both in the wrong. We both had to much to drink and we didn't realize what we were doing"_

_"and no relationship should be like that" I look down at the floor._

_"What are you saying Quinn? Look don't break up with me please, I made a mistake a terrible mistake and it should have never happened. I have already forgiven you for kissing Santana and we could both work past that" I noticed the way he changed his tone when he mentioned her but I don't know why._

_"What is your problem with her?" I ask softly._

_"She kissed you Quinn, I mean she knew that me and you were together and she still kissed you. People like her only want one thing"_

_"Like you don't?" I question._

_"We've been together 2 years so it's understandable for me, she barely knows you 5 minutes and is already trying to get into your pants"_

_"Look Sam clearly we both have trust issues, and without trust our relationship would be nothing" I now have tears in my eyes._

_"No babe don't do this, we have 2 years together! 2 Years, do they mean nothing to you? I love you Quinn always have, we can't throw that away. We're like every high school couple, the Head Cheerleader with the Quarterback we can't end this we just can't" His rough hands are now holding my cheeks._

_His hands aren't as soft as Santana's._

_But he's right, the Head Cheerleader and Quarterback together all through high school, I mean that's what everyone wants isn't it?'_

_"But you cheated on me again, How do I know you will stay faithful to me?" _

_"Look you don't have to take me back straightaway okay? Just give me sometime to prove myself to you? Like a trial run, if I stay faithful to you for say two weeks we can go back to normal?" He pleads._

_"I-I-"_

_"Quinn two weeks that's all I'm asking of you?" He begs._

_He's never going to give up, I mean 2 years that's a lot of history with someone. Well it was nothing special I suppose, I mean now I look back on it I guess it was more of a friendship thing we have done, but giving him a trial run won't hurt right?_

_"Okay Sam, I'll give you a trial run but you mess up this time and we're done, Seriously."_

_He breaks out a huge grin._

_"Quinn I won't let you down okay? Now I'll see you Monday" He kisses my forward and walks out the door, once I hear the front door shut I turn back to my mirror and continue with my hair._

_I just hope I made the right choice._

***End of Flashback***

"Hey can we walk to class?" He asks.

I nod and start of into the direction of my next lesson. He walks beside me and soon I feel a hand searching for mine, he then interlaces our fingers loosely.

"Is this okay?" He asks again.

"Yeah that's fine" I smile up at him.

We then come to a stop outside our chemistry class, I walk in first, apologizing to the teacher for being late while Sam walks behind me. I walk up to my seat but not before I lift my head up which then meets chocolate orbs, that I have grown so fond of these past couple of days. She's looking straight at me and gives me a small smile and I can't help return it but then she directs her attention to Sam and her face immediately changes to a scowl.

'_Great they both hate each other'_

I inwardly roll my eyes.

I sit down with Sam by the side of me, I look over to where Santana was sitting and she's still staring at me, I quickly look away and grab my stuff from my backpack.

_**Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz**_

I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out but not before I look up at the teacher to make sure he's distracted, he is. I pull it into my lap to see who's text me but it comes up as a unknown number. I don't know who it is but I'm curious, so I open up the message and it reads...

**_Unknown:_ You look beautiful.**

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as to who it could be...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**My bad for having people worry about not updating this, just school got in the way. The ending for this chapter is cliche I know but oh well, also I'm sorry if the romance part didn't tickle your fancy I'm no good with that. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it so far:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Santana P.O.V

I'm not sure how Quinn will react once she realizes I have her number. I mean I didn't exactly ask for it but some girl came up to me this morning and handed it to me on a piece of paper, I wasn't going to turn it down was I? I have never met the girl in my life, I mean I might have seen her around school in her cheerio's uniform but that's it. At first I thought she was just looking for a bit of fun but then she kept babbling on about Quinn and eventually handed me the number.

_**Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz**_

I look at the phone in my lap and notice that Quinn has replied...

**_From Quinn:_ Sorry but I think you have the wrong number.**

_'Hmm nope, definitely want to speak to you'_

**_To Quinn:_ Um I don't think I have, this is Quinn Fabray right?**

I look up and move my sight to where Quinn is, she is looking down in her lap with her eyebrows scrunched up.

_'Adorable'_

**_From Quinn:_ Yeah, who's this?**

**_To Quinn:_ It doesn't matter who I am**

**_From Quinn:_ Well I don't mean to be rude or anything but it's kinda creeping me out talking to a stranger.**

**_To Quinn:_ Haha, I'm not a stranger so it's safe to talk to me**

I notice her looking over at me and I try to play it cool by pretending to inspect my nails, hopefully she doesn't realize it's me who is sending the messages.

**_To Quinn:_ You're Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader of McKinley am I right?**

**_From Quinn:_ How do I know if you're the telling the truth?**

**_From Quinn:_ That proves nothing, most people know that**

**To Quinn: You're head of the Celibacy Club;)**

**_From Quinn:_ So you're obviously from this school, why not just tell me you're name stranger?**

I look over at her and she is writing down what the teacher has put up on the board, now is my time to reply to her text.

**_To Quinn:_ Like I said before I'm not a stranger;) hmm let's just say that I admire you're beauty;)**

**_From Quinn:_ So you're a secret admirer then?**

**_To Quinn:_ Well yes but you know who I am ;P**

**_From Quinn:_ That doesn't help, I know loads of people in this school**

**_To Quinn:_ I just think you're beautiful:)**

I look over and notice a small smile tugging at her lips. She truly is an angel.

**_From Quinn:_ Um thankyou.**

**To Quinn: It's true:) I mean you're like a goddess. I would even drag my balls through glass just to hear you fart through a walkie Talky;)**

I look to the side to see Quinn snorting and trying to hold in her laughter, she's starting to go red in the face.

"Miss Fabray is there something that's bothering you?" Miss-What's-Her-Face asks her.

"Nothing miss, I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away" She responds when her giggles dies down.

"Good, if you disrupt my class again you'll be in detention" She says turning her attention back to the board.

God some of these teachers at this school can be a right bitch sometimes, I think they're going through menopause or something. Either that or they need a good fuck. I look back to where Quinn is seated and she has her head down and typing on her phone.

_**Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz**_

**_From Quinn:_ And some people say romance is dead lol, I must admit you're quite funny.**

**_To Quinn:_ Yeah beautiful girls always seem to fall for my good charms;)**

**_From Quinn:_ Oh wow get over yourself, it's just a bit of banta nothing special. Anyways I got a boyfriend sorry:)**

**_To Quinn:_ Why does that not surprise me?;) Of course you'd be taken and like you said it's just a bit of friendly banta right?:P**

**_From Quinn:_ Haha, you need to work on your pick up lines. But on a serious note why can't you tell me your name?**

Hmmm I debating on whether to tell her or not. I mean it's fun to have some shits and giggles with her but once she finds out it's me she might just stop ignoring my texts.

**BRING BRINGG BRINGGG**

**_To Quinn:_ Will you look at that? Saved by the bell;) See you later. Literally.**

I leave the class and head for the toilets, once I've done my business I start to look for Puck. We talk for a bit then head off to our classes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lunchtime comes around and I find myself walking to the cafeteria, I spot Mike, Tina and Puck at the table on the far left. I go and buy some food, chips and a burger to be specific, it's not as nice as Breadstixs but it'll do. Sitting down next to Puck and opposite to Tina and Mike, I notice there mid-conversation.

"Well I wish I could but I have no money" Tina says.

"What's up guys?" I ask starting to dig into my food.

"Yo Lopez you coming to this party Saturday?" Puck asks straight away.

"What party?" Well a party? Hell yeah!

"I don't know some blonde girl came up to us and said there's a party Saturday and that we should come, So are you in or not?" He questions again.

"Do you even need to ask that? Of course man and hey who knows maybe you can get with Hobbit after all" I wink at him.

I see him blushing and can't help but laugh at the poor guy.

"Shut up!" He says punching me in the side of my arm.

"Ow alright take it easy man"

"Who is Hobbit?" Mike speaks up.

"His crush"

"No one just a friend"

Me and Puck say at the same time which confuses both of the Changs.

"Rachel, his future girlfriend" I say smirking.

"Rachel Berry?" Tina asks.

"Yeah that's her do you know her?" Puck asks.

"Yep, although if I was you I'd be careful" She warns him.

"Why?"

I reach for my can of coke, open it and take a sip.

"Her boyfriend is Finn and he's on the football team, and he doesn't like other boys talking to her"

"Oh and the same goes for you San"

"WHAT?!" I splutter choking on my drink.

"I don't have a thing for the dwarf" I quickly correct her.

"Not her, I'm talking about Quinn. She's got a boyfriend which I advise you stay away from"

"Please if he says or does anything I'll drop kick that Motherfucker in a heartbeat" I tell her straight up which causes the three of them to laugh.

"No but serious he doesn't like anybody messing with his girl" She tells me.

I scoff.

"I met him the night of the party and he seemed like a dick, anyway what makes you think I like Quinn?"

They all stop eating and try to raise one of their eyebrows at me.

"All right All right, So I like the girl! But can you blame me? She's gorgeous"

"Ohh crush" Puck teases me and nudges my shoulder..

"Shut it" I slap him across the back of his head and glare at him.

"Calm it you two, and Tina you gotta go to this party Saturday. You never miss out on a party" Mike says still trying to persuade her while me and Puck agree with nod our heads.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So gym today after school?" Puck asks.

"Yeah man, I need to go home first to get my shit. I need a good workout I haven't been in ages" I reply.

"Yeah same, well we're both on the bikes today so first one home get's 20 dollars" He holds out his hand to shake to which I accept.

"Oh you're on! And you better pay up this time" I say.

So the end of the day comes and I start to walk through the doors of McKinley to meet Puck in the car park. I see him leaning up on his bike talking to some brunette girl. I walk closer and she ends up leaving and that's when he notices me.

"Hey hurry up Slopez, I wanna pump some iron" He says flexing his muscles.

"You might want to pump some iron with your legs, you have chicken legs for Christ sake." I joke.

"What?! Shutup you idiot, I have bare muscle in my legs" He retaliates.

"Yeah yeah whatever you beefcake, let's get going" I tell him while swinging my leg over to sit on my bike and putting on my helmet.

"Don't forget the 20 dollar bet" He reminds me, I grin at that and pull out of the car park with Puck behind.

So a few minutes later I pull up into my driveway with Puck still following behind, I turn the engine off and start to walk inside.

"Hey Puckerman guess what? You owe me 20!" I smirk at him.

"What no way! You cut me up on that corner back there, I ain't paying you. Cheater" He shouts at me putting his helmet on the kitchen island.

"Yeah Yeah Whatever you loser, Hiya mami" I acknowledge her.

"Hola both, how was school?" She asks.

"Shit"

"I mean boring" I quickly try to correct myself.

She raises her eyebrow at me, "That's better, I don't want no swearing in this house understand?"

"Yes Mami"

"I understand Mama Lopez"

"Anyway mam, me and Puck are off to the gym and came here to get our clothes"

"Alright well don't be too late because dinner is going to be on the table in a few hours" She tells us.

"We won't" I say leaving the kitchen.

I run up the stairs to pack my workout clothes, I throw my red basketball shorts and black sports bra in a bag with my black Nike running shoes.

"Puck you ready?" I shout down the hall to his room.

"Yeah coming" He opens the door with a bag slung over his shoulder.

We quickly walk down the stairs jumping the last 2 steps. My mother comes out of the living room to hug us both and tell us to be safe.

"Te amo mami" I tell her and head for the door.

"Yeah loves ya Mrs L" Puck tells her.

We reach outside and decide on the car or bike.

"I'll tell you what? We have a rematch for that bet earlier but first one to gym instead yeah?" I ask.

"Alright then but no cheating" He warns me.

"Well make sure you pay up this time!"

So for the third time today we turn our engines over on our bikes and race of to the gym. We go to our regular gym, most of the staff knows us there and welcomes us, they're friendly and treat us like family.

"Hey Lopez, you owe me twenty dollars" Puck says.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah yeah Puck, don't think that will happen again it was just a fluke"

Once parked, we walk through the main entrance and are met with Emily, one of the fitness instructors who work here.

"Ah there's my two favourite gym members" She comes up to hug us both but lets her hand linger on my arm for a bit longer than usual.

She's has bright blonde hair with light blue eyes.

Okay so me and Emily have a bit of history, she's a nice girl who got a rocking hot body. I'm only human so you can't blame me! Well anyway me and her hook up from time to time, it's nice because there's no feelings attached and she feels the same way. It's just another way for us to relieve our stress other than using the gym.

"Ah there's my favourite gym instructor" I wink at her.

"Alright guys enough flirting, I'm going to the changing rooms" Puck butts in.

"Cockblock" I joke.

"Well I better get going then, See you later" I kiss her on the cheek

"Yea you seem like you put some weight on" She winks at me and taps me on the bum.

"Cheeky bitch" I tell her walking to the woman's locker room.

I open the door and walk through the locker rooms, I see a few older women getting changed but pay them no attention. I walk to my own locker and start to strip off my clothes and change into my workout ones. Once finished I start to head for the main part of the gym.

I look down at my ipod to play some music but I end up bumping into someone which makes me almost drop it but I catch the headphones which are still plugged in.

"Oh shit" I say catching it mid-air.

"Oh I'm sorry" I was about to reply and shout at the person but then I remember the voice and who it belongs to.

I look up and I'm met with chocolate eyes and brunette hair up in a high ponytail.

_'Oh it's Hobbit, what the fuck is she doing here?'_

"Hey my bad, I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologize to her with a small smile.

"No don't worry about it, Santana right?" She asks.

"Yep, and you're Rachel a friend of Quinn's?"

"Yeah that's right" She smiles showing off her pearly whites.

"Ah good, so what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm at the gym, so you figure it out?" She giggles.

I feel myself blush.

"Nah I'm just messing, I'm here exercising with Quinn and Brittany"

_'Ah no way so Quinn is here, mmm I wonder what she's wearing'_

"Ah that's cool, well I better get going Pucks out there waiting for me" I say trying to get rid of her, only reason I want to go out there now is because I want to see Quinn in her gym clothes. I bet she'll look hot.

"Alright then well see you later"

I walk to the main part of the gym and right away I see Puck by the weights lifting dumbbells.

"Hey you never guess who I just seen" I walk up to him.

"Who?" He says straining while lifting.

"Hobbit"

"Rachel?! And how many times have I got to tell you to stop calling her that!" He says defensively but still lifting.

"Ooohh Alright calm down, yeah she's here with Brittany and Quinn" I start to look up to see if I can spot them but no luck.

"Ohh your crush" He stops the lifting and wiggles his eyebrows.

"No get a grip" I lie, I do like her.

"Yeah Yeah whatever, you like her. Where are they?" He says standing around to look like I just done a couple of minutes ago.

"Look there they are" He moves his head to where all three of the girls are, they're moving on the treadmill at slow pace.

I lick my lips at what Quinn is wearing. Running shorts that show of her white smooth long legs with a grey crop top that shows a bit of her back. The other girls are wearing similar things in just different colors, I can't help but drift my eyes to the other blonde, I feel like I recognize her from somewhere.

"Dude, Rachel is so damn beautiful" He's looking at her up and down.

"Aww Puck are you in love?" I tease him.

"No, I'm just stating a fact, the fact is that she's beautiful"

Oh my god Puck is so in love with Hobbit, even a blind man can see it.

I put my thumb and middle finger in my mouth to whistle at them, it's pretty loud because they all turn around and look at us.

Puck waves at Rachel and I connect my eyes with Quinn and send her a wink, she holds her bottom lip in between her teeth to try and stop her from smiling but I still see it.

Quinn P.O.V

I hear a wolf whistle and we all turn around, when we see where it's coming from I see Puck sitting on a bench waving to Rachel and I see Santana smiling at me and winking. I notice she is is wearing red basketball shorts with a black Nike sports bra which shows of her very toned abs.

"Oh my gawd! Santana is so hot" I hear Brittany say next to me.

We're all chatting on the treadmill going at a reasonably slow pace.

"I mean look at those abs oh and the V-lines" She bites her lip and turns around to look at her again.

"Yeah I mean look at her, I don't think I have ever seen a women that toned before" Rachael interrupts.

"I bet she has some power behind those legs, don't you agree Quinn?" I turn my head at Brittany to see her smirking wildly, I know for sure that I'm red in the face.

"Britt I-I-I don't think that's appropriate" I stutter.

"Quinn I'm just asking a perfectly innocent question" She bats her eyelashes at me like she haven't done anything wrong.

"Look Quinn you can't deny she got a very sexy body" Rachael speaks up.

"Alright yes she got a really nice body, yeah she's athletic okay I admit" I throw my hands up in a exaggerated way.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Brittany says grinning at me.

I look back at her again and I see her pulling her self up on the metal bar, she has her legs crossed at the bottom and her back muscles and arms are popping out, You can see almost every muscle in her back and it just makes you think about how those arms feel wrapped around you, so soft yet so strong and caring. I lick my lips without realizing.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Rachel asks.

"Huh? Oh nothing" I say turning the speed up on the machine so the pace picks up.

"Liar liar pants on fire, you was staring at Santana" Brittany sing songs.

"Shut up, I was thinking about Sam he's way muscular than her!" I say defensively.

"But can he fuck like an animal? Does have one of the biggest dicks in Lima?" Britt asks rhetorically.

"How do you find out about this stuff Britt?" Rachel asks.

"I told you, I know some girls she hooked up with from a different school" She says nonchalantly.

"What and they said she has the biggest dick in all of Lima?" I chirp in curious.

"Well they didn't say that exactly but they did say that she was the biggest they had ever seen" She starts to pick up to a jog.

"Wow so she must be experience in the sack then" Rachael says curious.

"Wouldn't you like to find out" I grin at her.

"Please don't act like you wouldn't want to jump into bed with her either" Britt says to me.

"I know I would but she seems to have her eye on someone" She adds.

"Who?" I ask.

"Well someone who goes to our school, she's a cheerleader and she's blonde" Brittany teases.

"Kitty?" I try to guess.

They shake their heads.

"Rebecca?"

They both sigh.

"You." is all she says.

"What?" I say surprised.

"Please it's obvious she's into you"

I turn around to look at her and she is now standing, breathing in and out with her eyes burning into mine. I let my eyes travel down her body, sweat is start to run down from her neck to her breasts and in between her cleavage. I have never really noticed how big Santana's boobs are, they're pretty big and definitely bigger than mine.

"See I told you" Britt takes me out of my trance.

"Please she's the biggest player ever, she'll never settle down"

"Well maybe you can tame the tiger" Rachel winks at me.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I beg, when people talk about sex or sex-related things it always make me blush.

"Fine. So Britt, what shall we bring to this party of yours this Saturday?" Rachel changes the subject, thank god.

Santana P.O.V

A hour or so of ogling Quinn she stops the machine to heads to the locker room, I watch her all the way till she's out of sight. I just can't help myself she is definitely one of the hottest women I have ever seen and the bum arghhh that bum is- there is no word for it.

Also I find out who the other blonde is, she was the one who gave me Quinn's number at the start of the day. I don't know why she did but somehow I feel like I should thank her.

When she leaves I decide to do some actually workout and start doing some sit ups with the medicine ball. Puck is now on the pull up bar with his head phones in. I also do the same and put the headphones in while listening to 'Eminem - Till I Collapse' It's a great work out song.

A couple of hours later we decide to call it quits and head home. I wipe the sweat that is building from my forehead and walk back to the locker rooms when I feel someone coming up behind me and put their hands over my hands.

"Guess who?" I know who it is but I decide to play along.

"Stacey?"

"Guess Again"

"Johanna?"

"God you really suck at this" She removes her hands and I turn around.

"I think that's your job" I wink at her.

"Speaking of which, fancy loosing a couple more calories?" She grins at me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So should Santana sleep with her or not? Anyway review you're opinions.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Santana P.O.V

She doesn't even wait for my answer and immediately takes my hand and drags me out of the changing rooms to the sports equipment closet. She pushes me into the closet with her behind me and closes the door and flicks the light switch on. She turns around to face me and walks over to me swaying her hips with a smile on her face, she holds my head with both of her hands and leans in until our lips clash.

The kiss is sloppy and rushed but we still move together, I run my hand down her stomach and then up again till it reaches her right breast. I give it a rough squeeze and she opens her mouth to release a moan, I take this opportunity and let my tongue slide into her mouth but it's different. Ever since the kiss with Quinn nothing else can compare to it, I don't know what or why it is but her kisses are out of this world.

Quinn.

Jesus Christ! the girl is always on my mind now, how her lips tasted of peach when we kissed in the bathroom, how her lips move perfectly against mine how they fit perfectly on her face, how every time we kiss I get this feeling of warmth and electricity...

I suddenly feel a hand moving to my crotch and giving it a light squeeze, I can't help but moan. I need to stop this now. I can't have sex with someone while thinking about another, it just isn't right. My hands move to her shoulders to try and push her back but she still doesn't give up so I use a bit more force to move her mouth away from mine, thankfully it does but then she attacks my neck with wet kisses.

"Wait mm..Em.. Emily" She hums in response but still doesn't stop.

She gives my dick another squeezer but much harsher this time, I inhale sharply and step away from her completely before I loose control.

"Stop Emily " I tell her while putting some space between us.

She moves towards me and hooks her finger under the waistband of my basketball shorts.

"Why what's wrong? it's just getting good" She grins at me but her fingers remain where they are.

"Any other time I would, you know that but...how do I put this?" I try to figure a way to say this kindly.

"It's her right" She moves away from me with a smile.

"Who?" I ask, does she know?

"The blonde girl in the gym right?" She grins at me.

"How-how did you know?"

"Oh please, I seen the way you was looking at her earlier, you like her"

I chuckle, she can read me like a book.

"Yea it's her, don't get me wrong Em you're still hot as ever but it's just I don't know I guess I like her"

"I seen the way you looked at her in the gym, though I don't blame you she's a hottie" She winks at me.

"Yeah she is" I breathe out.

"So now you understand why we can't fuck?" I point between us.

"Oh yea sure I get it, there was no feelings involved. It was just a bit of fun"

Thank god she understands, see this is why I like Emily, she doesn't get attached after sex like most girls. She just likes to fool around and that's it.

"So are you like a couple?" She asks intrigued.

"Nah she got a boyfriend, but I'm working on it" I smile at her.

"Awh don't worry, you'll get the girl San. You always do"

"Yeah, Well I'm hoping"

"Well since we ain't fucking I guess we should be going" She leans into give me a kiss on the cheek and walks to the door.

"But if you ever change you're mind, you know where to find me" Was her last words before she left.

Once the door closes I look up to the ceiling and breathe out a breath of air. Like seriously what is wrong with me? I just gave up sex. How can someone cockblock you without them even realizing it?

I leave the closet door still thinking about what just happened.

I walk back to the changing rooms to change and head home. I reach my locker to pull out my swimming shorts, bikini top and a towel and head towards the showers for a quick one. Every shower has it's own cubicle so at least you have a little bit of privacy.

I jump in when it's the right temperature and start to quickly wash my hair and scrub the sweat and smell of my body. I was in there for about 10 minutes until I decided to get out and get home for dinner.

I stood by my locker and roughly towel dried my hair and changed into my blue slim fit jeans with a black Adidas jumper. I quickly shoved my dirty gym clothes into my bad along with my running shoes. Right now I just want to go home and have some dinner and forget how I just given up some amazing sex for a girl that I might not have a chance with.

I unplug my headphones from my phone and shove them into the front pocket of my bag and start to head out of the changing rooms, I look down at my phone to see if I have any text messages. I do, it's from Puck asking where I am and to hurry up.

I'm about to reply when I feel a sharp pain in my forehead, I put my hand up to where it hurts to try and ease the pain. I open my eyes to see what happened and I see her lying on the floor.

"Quinn?" I ask.

_'The girl I was just thinking about'_

"Ugh Santana?" She looks up to me with her hand on her forehead.

I put my hand out for her to take, once her hand is in mine I pull back to help her up from the ground. I must've pulled her up to fast because she collides right into me. I put my arms around her waist to steady her, not wanting her to fall again.

"Hey, you alright?" I ask her.

"Hmm?... yeah fine my head just hurts a little bit that's all" She chuckles.

"Yeah same, might need some Paracetamols to ease the pain" I joke.

I seriously need to stop bumping into people, it's starting to become a habit.

"So what are you doing back here? I thought you went home a couple of hours ago?"

She looks at me and then looks at how I'm holding her, she quickly steps out of my grasp and I already miss the feeling.

"Yeah well urm, I think I left my phone here from earlier so I came back to get it" She says looking anywhere but me.

"Ah so where's your locker then?" I ask.

"Just over there" She points over to where her it is.

"Well let's go and check if your phone is in there" We both walk over to it and she opens her locker.

She bends down to look inside of the locker and she lets out a breath of relief, she stands back up and holds her phone out for me to see.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do if I lost it" She laughs and I do too.

She's looks cute as hell when she laughs.

"Yeah, same I wouldn't know what I do without my phone either"

"So anyway, when did you start using this gym? I mean I have been using this gym for a while and I haven't seen you here once, why is that?" I ask curious.

"Well the old gym me and the girls used to go to got shut down and this was the second closest so we decided to use this one"

"Fair enough, you going home now?"

"Yeah, I only came back to get my phone, so now I got it I'll be on my way" She smiles and walks past me.

"Hey wait up, I'll walk car park with you if you want?" It was just another excuse to carry on talking to her.

"yea sure okay" She smiles at me, I quickly sling my backpack over my shoulder while carrying my helmet in my other hand.

"So where's the girls?" I ask trying to keep the conversation flowing, we left the changing rooms now.

"Oh they went home, I came by myself" She says.

We come to the exit of the gym, I open and hold the door for her, she walks through and I follow behind.

"Thanks" She smiles at me.

"It's fine"

The sky has become darker now, not to dark but dark enough to have the street lamps on.

"Hey Lopez, where you been?" I hear Puck shout, I snap my head to his direction and shoot him a glare, can't he see I'm talking with Quinn.

He comes running over to us a bit out of breath.

"I've been waiting ages for you, I'm hungry can we go home?" He looks up at us both.

"Hey, uh...Quinn right?" He points to her.

"Yeah, are you Noah?" She guesses.

"Yeah that's right, but call me Puck. Has Santana been talking about me?" He looks at her with a cheeky grin that makes me want to vomit.

"Um no aha, Rachel has mentioned you" He grins widely at this.

"Really, What did she say?"

"Just that your a lovely boy to talk to"

"Oh did she say anything else?" He asks.

"Hey Quinn where's your car? I'll walk you to it" I but into the conversation.

"Oh I didn't actually drive, I walked here" She says nonchalantly.

"So wait how are you getting home?" I question.

It's too dark to be walking around at this time, it can be pretty dangerous in some parts of Lima.

"Um I guess I'll be walking back" She replies like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Haven't you got anyone to pick you up?"

"Um no"

"Let me give you a lift then" I tell her.

"Oh it's fine honest, it won't take me long to walk back" She shrugs.

"No let me give you a lift, please? It's not safe to walk by yourself at this time and it'll be quicker" I beg.

_'God I just begged, I rarely beg. What does this girl do to me?'_

"I don't mean to intrude or anything, I just came to get my phone"

"You know Santana's right, it can be pretty dangerous around here, just let her drop you off" Puck tries to persuade her as well.

I look at her and she's now got her bottom lip in between her teeth looking at the floor, like she's deciding on what to do.

She lifts her head up and nods it.

"Sure yeah why not?"

I grin widely and we start to move towards where our bikes are parked.

"So where's your car?" She asks looking around trying to spot it.

"Here" I point towards my bike.

"Oh no no no, I'm sorry but I ain't going on that thing" She shakes her head violently.

"What why? it's safe" I tell her.

"It's a bike, do you know how many people get into a accident with one of those?" She asks, I'm not sure if she expects me to answer that or not.

"Look I promise I'll go slow okay? As slow as you want me to, if you feel like I'm going to fast just tap me on the back okay" I give her a reassuring smile.

She still looks a bit nervous but still nods her head.

"Okay, come on then" Puck sits on his bike while I go and do the same until Quinn interrupts me.

"Hey, don't I get a helmet?" She asks.

I forgot that we only have two between the 3 of us, now one of us will have to go without. Obviously I can't let her go without one because she looks terrified as it is.

"Here use mine" I hand it to her but she frowns.

"What are you going use?" She asks with genuine concern, I find it quite cute.

"Ah don't worry about me, you're face is more prettier" I wink at her.

She blushes and shakes her head, "no you need one as well, I won't get on the bike if you don't have one"

Shit.

"Hey Lopez, don't forget we got a spare one behind the front desk from ages ago" Puck says as he's taking the straps out of his helmet.

My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"What're you talking about Puck?"

"I gave you a lift before, remember? and we left one of the helmets here?"

My eyes shoot up at the sudden memory and he's right we did leave it here.

"Where did we put it?" I forget that we even had it, never mind where I put it.

"I just told you Slopez, behind the front desk, go up and ask for it, they'll give it to you"

I turn to Quinn, "Wait here, I'll be back in a min"

I quickly turn around and run back to the gym, I open the door and run to the desk. Emily is there.

"Hey Em, remember awhile ago I left a motorbike helmet here?" I ask.

She nods her head, "Yeah why?"

"Well can I have it back please? I need it"

"Yeah sure hang on" It takes a few minutes until she finds it, She hands it over to me and asks,

"Why do you need another? I though you and Puck has your helmets?" She looks confused.

I simply smirk at her.

"Oh-OH, well good luck in getting the girl Lopez" Her eyes widen in surprise once she realizes what I'm talking about and then winks at me.

"Thanks babe" I reply jokingly.

I turn around and walk out with the helmet in hand. It's red with white stripes around it, nothing fancy.

I see Quinn and Puck laughing about something and I wonder what they're talking about, I quickly run up to them and tap Quinn on the shoulder.

"Ahhh" Quinn screams and jumps away from me while dropping my helmet.

"Hey calm down it's only me, am I really that scary?" I joke.

"Terrifying" Puck butts but I just give him my middle finger and Quinn laughs.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get home Lopez, I'm hungry" He puts on his helmet and rides off into the direction of our house.

I look back at Quinn and she just picked up the helmet.

"I'm so sorry, I don't think there is any dents or anything" She says apologetically.

"Nah it's fine don't worry, so which one do you want?" I say referring to the helmets.

"Hmm can I have that one, it goes with my jumper" She points to the red one.

"haha, yeah sure you can" I hand it to her and she gives me my black one.

I watch her put it on and I can't help but chuckle when she struggles with clicking it in.

She huffs in frustration, "Stop laughing and help me please"

I laugh once more and move towards her, "Lift your head up" She does as she's told and I can't help but run my finger at the bottom of her chin till it reaches the two straps. I fiddle and finally connect them both.

"There you go, all set" I tell her and hit the top of the head lightly.

"Actually, can you hold my bag? it's just easier" I say holding my bag for her to take.

"Sure no problem" She puts her arms through the hoops and tightens the straps so it doesn't fall of her shoulders.

"Can we go slow please?" She softly says.

"Yeah sure, If you tap my back then I'll slow down"

"Oh by the way, where do you live?"

"18th Rosemary Street, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah I know where it is, my friend Mike lives there"

I walk over to my bike.

"The dancer?" She asks.

"Yep, that's the one!" Mike Change is an awesome dancer, I would definitely say one of the best in Lima. Every time at parties you will always see him on the dance floor at one time or another.

"Oh cool, I didn't know you were friends with him"

"Oh yeah, I've known him for years, we're best friends. Now it'll be easier if I sit on the bike first" I move towards the bike and remove the stand so now I'm standing up straight with the bike, I put my helmet on and turn towards Quinn.

"Okay come on- actually wait" I turn around and pull down the pegs so she can put her feet on them.

"Okay, now come and sit on the bike"

"Are you sure?"

I want to roll my eyes but I know this is her first time on a bike so she must be pretty scared.

"Yes I promise" I hold my hand out for her so she can climb on the bike.

"Now put your left foot on this peg by here and then swing your other like over to the other side" I show and explain to her on what to do.

She does what I said and she put her arms around my waist.

"Now keep both of your feet on those pegs and you'll be fine"

I start the bike not wanting to waste anytime because it's gotten much darker now. I rev it and I feel her hands tighten around my waist.

"Am I hurting you?" I hear her voice over the bike.

"No it's fine, hold on as tight as you'd like" I tell her and she holds on much tighter again.

I put the bike into gear and very slowly pull out of the parking lot to the direction of her house.

On the way to her house, she taps my back a few times to slow down, I wasn't even going fast, no more than 30 mph but I keep remembering that it's her first time on a bike so it's understandable to act this way.

I start riding down her street trying to look for her number when all of a sudden I feel her tap my back rapidly. I slow down completely in a matter of seconds and pull over to the side of the road. I lift my lid up to ask her,

"Whats wrong?"

"My house, you've gone past my house" She giggles.

I turn my engine off and lift my helmet off my head.

"Which one is yours?"

"That one there" She points to the house, I drove like a house over so not that far.

I look at the house and it seems kinda big, the grass is a nice color green and it's well cut. From the outside it looks clean and newly painted, it has a driveway with 2 cars parked there. A red jeep, which I'm assuming is Quinn's and then there's a black Audi A5 which I'm guessing is the parents. All in all she seems like she's from a clean and wealthy family.

"Hey so is it alright for me to get off now?" She asks.

"Oh yeah go for it!" I try and steady the bike as much as possible for her.

She grabs my shoulders to help balance herself until both of her feet hit the ground.

"This is yours" She takes of the backpack and hands it to me.

I do the same as she had done earlier.

"And this is also yours" She un-clips the helmet and takes it off.

I can't help but laugh at her, her hair is sticking out at certain places.

"What are you laughing at? is it my hair?" I simply nod my head.

"Argh! I knew this would happen" She tries to smooth her hair out but get's frustrated.

"It's fine now, honest. You look beautiful" I see her blush and I can't help but smile when she does this.

"Well thanks, but here you go" She tries to give me the helmet but I shake my head.

"No keep it for now" She looks confused.

"Well Santana I don't mean to be rude, but that is my first and last time on a bike" She laughs shaking her head.

"Just keep it for now, I'll come back and get it when I can. Who knows maybe I can persuade you to have another go?" I joke.

"Hmm nah, I don't think so but thank you for the ride I appreciate it" She smiles showing of her pearly whites.

_'Her teeth are so damn perfect, all of her is perfect'_

"It's fine, if you ever need another ride just let me know"

She tucks her a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiles at me again.

"Well I better get going now then, I don't want my mom getting worried. It's pretty late"

It's become a lot darker now, all the fuss with the bike and everything has taken up sometime.

"Yeah sure, well I'll see you in school" I give her a wave and she returns it.

She turns around walks to her house with the helmet in hand, I watch her all the way until she disappears.

I hope she knows what she's doing to me, like I have just given up sex with a hot girl for her without her even realizing it.

My belly starts to rumble and now all I wanna do is go home and stuff my face. I start my bike and turn the headlights on so it's easier to see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anybody hoooomee?!" I holler through the house.

"Kitchen" I hear mami shout back.

I take off my shoes and set them next to my helmet by the door.

I walk through to the kitchen to find Mami at the kitchen dishing out food from containers, Papi and Puck sitting at the dinner table talking.

"What are we having?" I ask taking a seat next to Papi.

"Hiya Papi" I greet him with a hug.

"Chinese" I hear Mami in the background.

Yes! mmhmm...Chinese, I love it!

"Hello Mija, how was school?" He asks.

"Ahhh same old"

My Papi is a well known doctor at Lima Hospital, he's not home as much as we'd like because he's always on call but we do see him on weekends and if he didn't have this job then we wouldn't be able to pay for half the things we got so I'm grateful. My Mami on the other hand is a lawyer but she stays at home most of the time. You could say that I have a rich family.

"Dinners ready"

We all go to the kitchen island and gather our plates and drinks and bring them back to the table.

I'm sitting next to Papi, while Puck and Mami are sitting opposite to us.

I dig into a chicken ball on my plate, all the table is quite and the only thing that can be heard is the knife and forks hitting the plate. I've been wanting to ask my Papi a question for a while now so I guess now's a good time as any.

"Papimmifmyouwasmgoingtoasksomemmoneoutonmadatemmwherewouldyoutakethem?"

"Mija don't talk with your mouth full, wait till you're finished" Mami scolds me.

I chew and swallow the rest of the chicken in my mouth and take a deep breathe to steady myself.

"Okay so hypothetically, if you were going to take someone you like on a date where would you take them?" I say all in one breath.

I hear metal hitting the plates and when I look around the whole table is in silence and looking at me shocked.

"You got a date?" My Mami says surprised.

"No, hypothetically. Say you like this girl and you wanna woo her, where would you take her?"

I direct my attention back to my dad.

"So?"

"Oh well uh I don't know, maybe a movie with dinner"

I hear my mum scoff and when I look at her she's shaking her head.

"What?" My dad asks.

"God you're hopeless Carlos, she wants to woo them. What you just described sounds like on of the most boring dates ever" My mother says.

"Oh really? what would you do?" His arms are now crossed over his chest in a challenging way.

"Be more romantic than that, take her to the beach or something, watch the sunrise, stuff you see in the movies"

To be fair my mom has got a point, that does sound much more romantic.

"What happened to the dates we used to go on? You use to love them"

"You was so clumsy, if anything they were the worst ones I had been on"

"But we ended up together in the end so it couldn't of been that bad" Papi smirks.

"Lucky for you, you make it up in the bedroom" Oh god too far.

"Oh no no, I don't need to hear this. Stop talking now! Jesus we're ending this discussion right now" I shake my head trying to un-hear what I just heard.

My Mami and Papi laugh while Puck grimaces.

"Hang on can we get back to the part, where Santana is going to take a girl on a date" Puck butts into the conversation for the first time since it started.

"Wait no I'm not, I said hypothetically. Why is everyone forgetting the hypothetically part?"

"So who is it Mija, who's the lucky girl?" Papi nudges me.

"No one" "Quinn" Puck and I say at the sametime.

"Who's Quinn?" Mami asks.

"The Head Cheerleader from school, Santana has a thing for her but she keeps turning her down" Puck smirks at me.

Mami and Papi are looking at me for a explanation.

That bastard.

Two can play at this game.

"So did Puck tell you that he's in love with a girl called Rachel? yep she's short like a hobbit and wants to become a Broadway Actress" I look at Puck and his smirk has disappeared.

Good.

"Oh really? so you love her do you Puck?" Papi teases.

"What no, I just think she's a hot chick that's all" Puck says crossing his arms over his chest like a baby.

"Oh please earlier on you said and I quote 'I'm just stating a fact, the fact is that she's beautiful'" I smirk at him and he glares at me.

"Oh it sounds like you're in love Puck" Papi continues the teasing.

"Would you look at that Carlos, both of our babies have started to grow up" Mami says.

I hope she doesn't emotional. Don't get me wrong I love my mother but she starts to cry at the most pointless things, like now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay so first of I would like to say a big thanks too: Henu06 for helping me find that fanfiction that I was looking for:)**

**Also thanks to the reviewers and followers, I've read some of your reviews and tried to fix them into my stories.**

**One of you pointed out that I use a lot of British terms in this, you're right I do, which is why I have changed them (or at least tried to). I am welsh so that is how I speak. But I've never met an american so I wouldn't really know what they say, if you'd like to give me some offensive words that they use then I'll be very thankful.**

**Thanks for the dude that stood up for me about using the British Slang.**

**Later on through the chapters Santana will come off a bit more of a girl so don't worry about that (I'm working on it)**

**But overall I'm glad that you've said your opinions and I will try and fix them into the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Keep them coming:)**


End file.
